Mind Games
by jennieman
Summary: What starts off as a promising year soon turns into a nightmarish adventure through the mind of clairvoyant Theresa, all thanks to one little book....JT, AA
1. Coming Home

A/N: Well this is my first try at a CoTT fanfic. I've only seen a couple of episodes so far, but I'm absolutely in love with the show. This is mainly focusing on the Jay x Theresa action, but there will be some Archie x Atlanta in here too hopefully. I set it so that Cronus was somehow sent back to Tartarus, because I wanted to try something different than the whole 'must save the world from Cronus' thing. I'd rather leave that up to the ones who actually write for CoTT. I'd prolly just muck it all up. So lemme know what you think, and enjoy!

Chapter One: Coming Home

Morning sun filtered in through pale yellow curtains, making the room glow with a life all its own. The owner of the golden room stirred slowly, not wanting to part from the world of sleep so soon. The figure sighed and turned over, casting the blankets to the floor. Green eyes opened slowly, blinking owlishly at the blaring alarm clock resting on the nightstand.

A delicate hand reached out to slap the alarm off, and the slender figure scowled and sat up in bed. Red hair spilled over deceitfully delicate shoulders, meeting with a light pink nightgown. Theresa stood up and stretched before wandering into her closet, a small grin on her face. Today was the day she was going back to New Olympia. Cronus had been sent back to Tartarus at the beginning of the summer, but the seven teen heroes had all agreed to come back for their next (and for some, last) year of high school. Odie, Herry and Atlanta still had another year left, while the rest of them would be graduating at the end of the year.

Theresa grinned as she came out of her closet, dragging her luggage behind her to stuff into her car. She was picking Atlanta up at the airport and then they were driving down from there. It was going to be a wild six hour drive to their little brownstone home, and Theresa was looking forward to every minute of it. She had missed her only fellow heroine, and had no doubt that they would once again be heading up the field hockey team at school. Herry was picking up Neil and Archie, Odie was arriving via scooter, and Jay was flying in directly.

Theresa gave an excited little laugh as she thought of her leader. She hadn't heard much from him over the past two months, aside from the fact that he was once more a sailing instructor at the local yacht club. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard much from any of the boys. She had seen Neil's face on almost every magazine, but it wasn't quite the same. She was pretty sure Herry was on the farm with Granny, but as for Archie and Odie, she drew a blank.

She had a feeling Atlanta may have news of Archie, not that the fiery huntress would think anything of it. Theresa sighed as she left the estate, gates locked behind her. Her friend was a terrific hero and a great huntress, but when it came to the interests of the opposite sex, Atlanta was woefully oblivious. Theresa grinned as she sped down the highway into town. Well this year, things were going to change. She was going to do everything in her power to get those two together. And hopefully get Jay to notice that she was, in fact, an attractive available female who was very much interested in pursuing a relationship with the demi-Greek boy.

She was definitely going to make that boy relax and have fun with her this year. After all, almost any nasty creatures that came at them now probably wouldn't be much compared to Cronus. Theresa shuddered. She couldn't believe she was actually descended from him. Granted, she was **very **descended, but still…Theresa pulled into the airport parking lot, spotting Atlanta at the entrance. She parked in front of the younger girl and jumped out to help her with her things. Laughing happily, they piled Atlanta's belongings into the car and were off to begin their journey to what had become home.

"New Olympia, here we come! Woohoo!" cried Atlanta as they tore onto the highway, arms raised to the sky.


	2. Arrivals and a Barbecue

A/N: Wow, CoTT fans review fast. I'm surprised. Well here's chapter two. I hope nobody seems too out of character in this story, but I'm sure if they do, you guys and gals will let me know, won't ya? ;) Oh and can somebody tell me living arrangements in the brownstone, if they know? Like do they all have their own rooms or share or what? Thanks and enjoy!

**Chapter Two: Arrivals and A Barbecue**

Jay sighed in content as he got off the plane in New Olympia. It was good to be back, soon to be amongst friends once more. Making his way slowly through the crowds towards the luggage area, he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Herry, Archie and Neil waving excitedly through the crowds. He patiently waited for them to catch up to him.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Jay asked happily.

"Theresa told us you were flying in, and we were in the area so we thought we'd pick you up and get home before the girls do," Herry explained. Jay grabbed his bags and they turned to leave.

"They're coming together?" he asked as they pushed through the people.

"Yup. Theresa's driving down so she picked up Atlanta," Archie said. "They should be here in a couple of hours."

"Just enough time for me to make myself gorgeous again," added Neil, his ever present mirror out for self-inspection. Jay shook his head. The more things change...But he had to admit he was excited to be reunited with everyone again. The summer had seemed to last forever to him. Trying to readjust to normal life had not gone as smoothly as he would have liked, as he found himself even more serious now in most things he did, and a little paranoid, catching movements in the shadows around him. His old friends had teased him about going to "space camp", asking if he'd been abducted by aliens, and if that was why he was acting so weird. Jay shook his head again as they drove through the city.

He figured he had simply outgrown those friends. After all, it wasn't as though they could ever understand what he had been trough. Not like his Olympian comrades could. He sighed and silently vowed to make this year the best ever, for all of them. To start with, maybe they could get a barbecue going for when the girls arrived. They would probably be tired and hungry, and appreciate the gesture.

"Hey guys, what do you say we get a barbecue going for when the girls get home?" he suggested. It was readily accepted with shouts of 'Alright!' and 'Rib time!'. He laughed at his friends, acting like they hadn't eaten for days. And he couldn't help but have a knot of excitement tighten in his stomach at the thought of seeing Theresa again. Of course he wanted to see Atlanta too, but...there was just something special about Theresa. Aside from the obvious of course. He had missed their lightheartedteasings. He had just plain missed her.

A quick pit stop later, and they were all unpacking their things at the brownstone. Odie had arrived only an hour earlier, his techie stuff already set up, scooter resting in the back yard. Pulling their small barbecue out of the storage shed, dinner was soon cooking. An hour passed with rambunctious tales of summer adventures and grilling meat. Archie and Herry had gotten into a heated discussion over the finer points of wrestling, leaving Jay on his own with the grill. He turned to ask Odie how he wanted his steak done when the squealing of braking tires was heard. They all stopped, glancing at each other. Feminine laughter drifted to them from the front.

"The girls!" shouted Herry, triggering a stampede of young males out the gate and around to the front. Theresa laughed at the sight of them jostling each other, making Jay's stomach do flips. Herry reached them first, grabbing both of them off the ground in a massive bear hug. Atlanta gave a choked laugh.

"Hey Herry. Good to see you too," she gasped. He laughed and put them gently back on the ground. Theresa twirled around and spotted her first victim.

"Jay!" she cried happily, throwing her arms about his neck. Caught off guard, he stumbled back, his arms going about her waist. He laughed nervously, sure his face was pitch red. Soft curls brushed his cheek and he could smell her floral shampoo. He could hear Archie snickering and shot him a glare.

"H-hey Theresa. Good to see you again," he said, giving her a little squeeze. She returned the gesture and released him, a light flush covering her face. "Have a good summer?"

"It was alright I guess. You?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Same," Jay shrugged. Theresa grinned and turned to find her next victim. Hugs were exchanged all around, or in the case of Archie and Atlanta, a friendly punch on the arm. Theresa sighed in exasperation. Something needed to be done about that.

"So, you all rested up Herry?" she smirked up at the strong boy.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, confused.

"Great, you can help Atlanta carry all of her stuff in," she laughed. Atlanta snorted in disbelief.

"Excuse me? All my stuff? I'm not the one with the fifty piece matching floral luggage set, now am I?" she smirked.

"Well that sure isn't my longbow sticking out of the backseat," Theresa laughed. Atlanta hmphed and gave her giggling friend a push toward the trunk. Theresa stuck out her tongue and began unloading the car. With the help of Herry and Archie they eventually got everything up to their rooms. Jay returned to the grill and finished up dinner, putting everything on the picnic table they had somehow acquired. The girls soon joined them after changing into fresh clothes.

"Wow guys, I'm impressed," Atlanta told them, sitting next to Archie. Theresa sat next to her, across from Jay.

"Yeah, me too. Who knew you guys could be so sweet," smirked Theresa.

"Yeah," Atlanta agreed, nudging Archie with her elbow. He flushed and squirmed in his seat.

"Well it was Jay's idea, really," he stammered. "He thought you girls would be hungry after driving all day."

"Did he now?" Theresa asked, smiling across at her blushing leader who refused to meet her gaze. "And here I thought I was the one with foresight."

Comfortable laughter and more teasing ensued as the group settled into dinner and began to tighten their bonds of friendship once again.


	3. Fun, Fluff and Visions

A/N: I know, I know FINALLY updated. Sorry it took so long, I've just been too tired and lazy to type this up. But here it is. Yay! Hope you all enjoy, and please leave a review, lemme know what's good and what's bad.

**Chapter Three: Fun, Fluff and Visions**

Dinner was a slow, calm affair and dusk quietly fell as the heroes relaxed in the backyard. Jay had set up their wide hammock, and he and Theresa now lay resting comfortably on it, swinging gently. Conversation was held in a gentle hum, everyone sharing their summer adventures with one another.

Turns out Archie's parents had signed him up as a coach for a children's soccer camp, (Atlanta had had a good laugh at his expense, imagining him around children) while Odie had gone to visit Calypso on her island. Atlanta spent her two months in the Maritimes visiting various relatives, while Herry had stayed on the farm, taking care of Granny. Neil of course had been modeling for different ads, even landing a commercial. Theresa had entered into some martial arts tournaments, taking home a few medals. And Jay had spent the summer on the water.

Much like Jay, the others had found their return to normalcy not quite so easy. They had each tried to adjust in their own ways, but it was a silent agreement that they were all relieved to be together once more. School was starting again in two days, so plans to hit the mall were made. Odie and Neil wanted to check out new iPods, while Theresa wanted a new wardrobe.

"Honestly Theresa, aren't there more important things you could buy for school? Like books, paper, et cetera?" questioned Atlanta from her spot on the ground next to Archie. Jay glanced down at Theresa, he head at his feet, and raised an eyebrow. She scoffed at her friend.

"Of course not 'Lanta. Last year we didn't have time for fashion. Not to mention, most of our clothes were destroyed or ruined by stupid Cronus and his stupid monsters. And before that I went to private schools where we had to wear the ugliest uniforms. So I think there is no greater cause this year," she ranted. Neil raised his head from the lawn chair where he lay resting and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Private schools eh? And was Theresa a naughty little school girl?" he laughed. She shot him a smirk of her own.

"Like you wouldn't believe Neil, like you wouldn't believe," she replied smugly.

"Ooh, better watch it Terri, you might just be fulfilling a few school girl fantasies here," Archie chuckled, waggling his eyebrows comically. She and Atlanta both rolled their eyes.

"Oh god, I wouldn't want that," she sighed sarcastically. She glanced down at Jay, a smile and a blush clear on his face.

"This one's already blushing," she teased, poking his side with her toe. He yelped and squirmed away from her. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Jaayy," she drawled, inching closer to him. "Are you…ticklish?"

"No-o," he answered nervously, eyes shifting between Theresa and Archie in a silent plea for help. All he got was a smug smirk.

"Oh but I think you are," she cried, pouncing on her leader, fingers digging mercilessly into his ribs. He yelped frantically, trying to get away without hurting her. Everyone was hysterical, watching Jay's undignified attempt at escape. He grabbed Theresa's wrist and tried to push her off. It ended up with the both of them flipping over and then off the hammock altogether. Jay let out a grunt of pain as he landed roughly on his back, Theresa on his chest. The others fell silent, asking if they were alright.

He raised his head to glare at her, and when their eyes met, Theresa was overcome with a fit of giggling. He gave a gusty sigh and let his head drop as everyone broke out laughing again. A wicked smile crept over his face as he glanced down at the hopeless redhead. Her face was burrowed in his chest, hands fisted in his polo as she shook. Perfect, he thought. Pushing down quickly with one arm, he flipped her off suddenly, tickling her ruthlessly.

He laughed as she shrieked in surprise and outrage, demanding her freedom. He, of course, refused her outrageous demands, instead keeping her pinned to the ground and at his mercy. He only released her when she declared she would wet herself if he didn't stop, and Atlanta's cry that 'they were killing her'." So he gave in and sat up only to find that Atlanta and Odie had stolen the hammock. Jay huffed and leaned back on his elbows. Theresa lay bonelessly beside him, panting and giggling. He tilted his head up to the sky, letting the soft breeze and her gentle sounds wash over him.

They lay there quietly for some time, content with simply being in each other's presence. Theresa eventually reached a hand over to Jay lazily, but he caught it before it could inflict any more damage upon him. He looked down at her with a pointed look, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not going to tickle you again Jay," she yawned. "Honestly, I've learned my lesson."

"Oh. Alright then," he said sheepishly, releasing her hand. She sighed and tugged his arm out from under him, knocking him to the ground beside her.

"Look, the stars are out," she murmured, staring up at the twinkling sky. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Mmmhmm. Beautiful," he whispered, glancing over at her sleepy expression, a fond smile on his face. "I spent a couple of nights on my boat just watching them."

"It's like they talk to you," she whispered, eyelids half lowered. She sighed and closed them, a soft yawn escaping her. "Sharing their secrets with you, if only you listen hard enough."

"That so?" he questioned through a yawn of his own, not really expecting an answer. Her breathing had slowed, and she lay there resting quietly. He chuckled softly, brushing her bangs off her cheek. Checking his watch, he wondered if he should try to wake her or just carry her in. The problem was solved for him moments later.

Bolting upright, her eyes opened frantically, Theresa gasped raggedly for breath, a cold sweat covering her trembling, tearing form. Jay immediately sat up with her, taking hold of her shoulders, concern etched on his face.

"Theresa?" he questioned softly. Everyone else had stopped dead. Theresa's visions were usually something to be taken seriously. But what could she be seeing now, with Cronus gone? She leaned back into Jay, covering her eyes with a shaking hand and let out a tremulous sigh.

'Theresa? What did you see?" asked Atlanta, crouching on her other side. Theresa shook her head and let her hand fall from her eyes to Jay's shirt, clutching at the fabric desperately, cheek resting on his shoulder.

"I-I didn't see anything really," she whispered. "One second I'm watching the stars, and the next everything went black. I just remember being c-cold and terrified of-of something. I don't know what, it just-I was just **so **scared, I couldn't-couldn't breath."

Jay rubbed her back soothingly as she wiped the tears from her face, sharing a glance with Atlanta.

"Well you'll see Persephone on Monday, maybe she can help you make sense of it," he told her in a comforting tone.

"Jay's right, and hey. In the meantime, you can shop till you drop tomorrow," Atlanta added with a smile, getting a small nod from her frightened friend. Jay stood, helping her to her feet, keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Exactly. Shopping bright and early, so maybe we should call it a night," he suggested. Everyone agreed and they all slowly made their way into the brownstone, Herry putting the barbecue away, Odie and Archie grabbing trash and dishes. Jay walked Theresa to her room, hugging her goodnight. Archie and Atlanta came upstairs to their rooms, arguing the whole way. Jay stifled a laugh and crossed the hall to his room, bidding the two goodnight before gently shutting his door.

He hoped this vision wasn't too serious. He wanted this year to be fun and relaxing for everyone. And he had never seen Theresa so frightened before. She usually kept together pretty well in most situations, especially where her visions were concerned. Jay sighed as he flopped into bed. He hoped the day of shopping would make her feel better, and at least take her mind off of it for awhile, till she could talk to Persephone. He yawned and closed his eyes, letting the sandman capture his weary mind.


	4. Mall Time

A/N: Hey everyone, jennieman here. I just wanna say thanks to all those people who have reviewed so far, I really appreciate all the great feedback I've been getting so far. Sorry it's been awhile, but things have been busy around here. My brother just got married and I was the maid of honour, so lots to do. For this note I just wanted to flesh out some ideas and concepts I'm going to be using here for you guys and gals, just to give you an idea of how the story is going to flow, and in case the characters start to seem OOC to anyone. As far as Theresa's 'vision' in the last chapter is concerned I think I should have called it a premonition instead, because she didn't actually see anything, it was more of a sense of something bad happening in the future. And I'm glad most people liked the idea of nicknames, though most comments were on 'Terri' and not the ' 'Lanta' part. But that's okay. And I know, Descendant of Doom, that Odie and Atlanta stealing the hammock was weird, but I didn't want to start off the fic with the feeling that right from the get go, it's all romantic mush and the couples are always together. In this story I definitely want to work on all relationships in the group, and maybe define them a bit more. In my mind, they've lived together for a whole year, so to me, they're becoming more like family then just friends. I can definitely picture a younger sister-older sister bond between Atlanta and Theresa, and even though Herry's younger than Theresa, I can picture him acting like a protective older brother towards both the girls. So the nickname idea seemed to fit perfectly, because most people give their close companions nicknames of some sort. Oh and (I know, shut up already jennieman) this story is rated T and possibly changing to M for later content, cuz let's face it. The show is made for 8-12 year olds, but the main characters are teenagers. Five of whom are boys. And we all know what teenage guys think about 24/7, especially living with two girls. So if, say, Archie says something dirty, just think about it before calling him OOC. Keep an open mind for this fic. Okay I think I've said enough (this is sooo long XD) so I'm gonna let you read Chapter Four now. Enjoy and please remember to review. OH! I almost forgot! (I'm reeeaaallly sorry, this is taking forever!) As far as living arrangements go, here's the layout: First floor, kitchen, etc. Second floor, Neil, Herry, Odie, bathroom. (No sharing rooms) Third floor, Archie, Atlanta, bathroom, Jay, Theresa. Trust me, one bathroom for seven people does not a happy home make. I speak from experience. Okay, so now I will let you read. I promise to shut up.

**Chapter Four: Mall Time**

Theresa sighed in pleasure as the first wave of air conditioning hit her. It was supposed to hit a high of thirty-five degrees today, and she was glad to be spending it in the mall. She was just glad to be spending a normal day hanging around in the mall. It was almost surreal to be doing it once more, after the year they had had. She grinned, spotting the first store she wanted to go into. She had money to burn and clothes to buy. She frowned though as the sounds of Archie and Atlanta's bickering reached her ears. She sighed and whipped around, glaring at them both.

"Cut it out you two, we're here to have fun, not fight," she ordered. Both hmphed and looked away from each other. Theresa rolled her eyes. "So where does everyone wanna go first?"

"Me and Neil are gonna head over to Sony, check out the iPods," Odie told her, Neil already wandering away. "We'll meet you guys by the food court later."

"Automotive store for me," Herry said. He turned to Archie and Jay. "You guys gonna go over to Sport World?"

"Well I know I am, considering it's the best store in the mall," Archie remarked, glaring at Atlanta over his shoulder. She clenched her fists and glared right back, ready to pick up where the fight left off. Herry chuckled and turned to leave.

"I'll see you guys over there then. Later," he said, walking away. Theresa waved and turned to Jay. He shrugged lazily, slight smile on his face.

"Well I'm gonna go with you Archie, just to prove to you how bad of a store it is," Atlanta spat, fight still continuing.

"Fine," he shot back, leaning down towards his shorter companion.

"Fine!" she mimicked, glaring up at him, faces inches apart. They both gave another hmph and turned to stomp away. Theresa shook her head, face in her hands while Jay laughed.

"Those two will never change, huh?" he smiled, watching them go. She looked up at him.

"Nope. Never," she replied. "So where are you gonna go?"

"Guess I'll come with you. If you don't mind that is," he asked hopefully. She smiled brightly.

"Not one bit. Come on, we've got shopping to do," she said gleefully, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the first store. Jay had to smile at her enthusiasm, glad she wasn't letting yesterday's premonition bother her. It still bothered him though, and he would feel better once she talked to Persephone. As far as he knew, this had never happened to her before, and he wondered what it could mean. A hand waving in front of his face broke his train of thought. He blinked and looked down at Theresa.

"Anybody home?" she laughed. "You completely zoned out there."

"Sorry. Just thinking about school, that's all," he lied. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"Mmhmm. I'm going to go try these on. Be out in a minute," she told him, vanishing into the change rooms. Jay sighed and sat down on a small chair. Never try to lie to a psychic, he wryly thought. Or just someone who knows you too well. He settled down in the chair to wait for her to finish, smile on his face. It felt good to be around Theresa again. She always could cheer him up, make him admit that he was a teenager and did need to have fun once in awhile. He admitted he was far too serious for someone his age, and she could definitely bring out the wild side in him. If he let her. Which he usually did. Because it was Theresa, and she was very good at getting what she wanted. Especially from him, it seemed. A poke on the shoulder startled him, and he looked up into a pair of green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You're just completely out of it today aren't ya?" Theresa laughed. Jay shook his head and stood up.

"Only around you it seems," he smiled.

"Oh lucky me," she pouted, walking to the counter. "I get to shop with Jay, the fearless leader who would rather be thinking about school than focusing on having fun at the mall with a pretty girl."

"Or maybe it's the pretty girl that I'm thinking about," he smirked down at her, a light blush staining her features. She looked at him, pretending to be shocked.

"Why Jay!" she exclaimed. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe," he replied, grin on his face. "Would you like me too?"

"Maybe," she laughed in delight as they left the store. Oh yes, this boy would be hers in no time. She looped her arm through his as they wandered through the mall. Jay blushed and looked away from Theresa as he heard an older woman comment on how cute they were. Theresa pretended not to hear, glancing up at Jay, his face red. She smiled and dragged him into another store. Now if only she could get Atlanta to realize that boys were good for something other than arguing with. Namely, Archie was. She glanced up at Jay again, a thoughtful look on her face. Playing matchmaker alone was definitely no fun.

"Hey Jay," she said quietly, calling his attention to her. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you think of Archie and Atlanta?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at her as she half-heartedly browsed through clothes racks.

"I mean as a couple," Theresa told him, waving a hand impatiently. Jay laughed.

"Those two? No way," he told her. She looked at him curiously.

"Why not? I think they're perfect for each other," she said as they wandered back out into the mall again. He shrugged.

"Well considering how shy Archie is and how oblivious Atlanta is, it would take a miracle to get them together," he explained.

"But aside from that…"Theresa trailed off, frowning.

"I guess they could be kinda…cute? I dunno," Jay shrugged again. Her face instantly brightened, a sly smile taking over the frown.

"Soooo, if say, I was to try and set them up….wanna help?" she asked latching onto his arm once more. He looked down at her, incredulous look on his face.

"You want to play matchmaker with them?" he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. He sighed. "What is it with girls and playing matchmaker?"

"I just like seeing people happy, that's all," Theresa smiled. "And I think they'll make each other very happy. So you in?"

He glanced down at, puppy dog eyes and all, sighing as her lip trembled in the cutest pout ever. He couldn't help but smile and cave.

"Alright, I'll help," he agreed. She jumped up and down in victory, giggling excitedly. She spied Sport World and the aforementioned, still arguing duo in front of it.

"Okay, Phase One now going into action. I'll drag Atlanta off for some girl time. You go with Archie and find out just how interested he is," she whispered to her partner in crime. He nodded in response as they neared their friends. Atlanta smirked at them as they reached her and Archie, arms still entwined.

"Hey guys," she greeted them. "Having a good time?"

"At the mall? Always," Theresa laughed, releasing Jay. "Well Archie, I'm gonna steal Atlanta away for awhile, but I'll leave Jay in your capable hands."

"Yeah, cause we wouldn't want me to get lost in the mall now would we?" Jay remarked sarcastically as they turned to leave. Theresa looked over her shoulder at him.

"Of course not Jay. What would we ever do without you?" she grinned, winking at him before they left. Atlanta snorted once they were out of hearing distance.

"You mean, what would you ever do without him, don't ya?" she laughed, elbowing her friend gently. Theresa laughed with her.

"Maybe I do," she smiled. "Maybe I do. So you and Arch have fun yelling at each other?"

"Bah, him and stupid Sport World. He's like, totally in love with that store. I could understand if it was a good store, but that place just sucks," Atlanta ranted in exasperation. Theresa shook her head.

"You two are unbelievable," she sighed. This might be harder than she anticipated. "Hey Atlanta, that cute guy is checking you out."

"Huh? Where?" she asked, turning to look. She gave the boy a quick once over. "Mmm, he's not that cute."

"Not as cute as some other boys we know?" Theresa remarked. Atlanta shrugged.

"I guess," she agreed. "Depending on who you're talking about."

"Oh you know. Neil….Jay….Archie…" Theresa smirked as he friend's face scrunched up.

"Archie?" she asked thoughtfully, a light flush on her cheeks. "Ya. I guess so. He can be cute when he's not being so damn stubborn."

"Do my ears deceive me? You, Atlanta, think Archie is cute?" Theresa laughed, hand cupping her ear. Atlanta scowled at her best female friend. "About time you finally admitted that."

"So? So what if I think he's cute?" she frowned. "And what about Jay, huh? You two looked pretty cozy there Theresa."

"Oh we were," she simply smiled. "Quite cozy. So back to you and Archie."

Meanwhile, Jay and Archie had met up with Herry and were currently sitting in the food court, complaining about girls. Well, one of them was.

"How am I ever supposed to tell her I like her, when all she wants to do is argue about nothing?" Archie sighed in defeat. "I don't understand girls at all."

"Me neither, Arch. Me neither," Jay told him sympathetically. Herry nodded in agreement, mouth full. "Especially our girls. One second they're all happy and nice, the next they're crazy monsters with devious plans about everything."

Archie and Herry exchanged glances as Neil and Odie joined them.

"You sure you're thinking of Atlanta and Theresa, Jay?" Herry asked, grabbing his drink. He nodded emphatically.

"Yup. Don't you remember that time last year when they had that awards banquet to go to, and Neil used up all the hot water?" he pointed out. Neil had a scared look on his face, and he reached up to caress his cheek, mirror out.

"How could I forget?" he asked, voice trembling. "It took three whole days to get the permanent marker off my beautiful face. Those two are insane."

"Speaking of beautiful faces, check out those girls over there," Herry pointed out. "They've been looking over here for awhile. Think I should go talk to them?"

"Pfft please. They're obviously entranced by my beauty," Neil scoffed, waving at the giggling teens. Odie rolled his eyes and shoved his teammate.

"Please Neil, you just got here, I doubt it's you they're looking at," he scoffed. Neil looked offended and whipped out his mirror.

"So? I'm still gorgeous, as opposed to some at this table," he sighed. Archie snorted as Jay sighed. Yup, things definitely hadn't changed with Neil. He glanced over at the girls table and blushed as one of them winked at him. He looked around the rest of the mall, wondering where Theresa and Atlanta had gone off too.

"Hey guys, check it out," Herry whispered excitedly. "I think they're coming over here."

Amazingly he was right. One of the girls, a brunette wearing a mini skirt and halter, was walking straight over to their table. She stopped directly in front of a confused Jay, smirk on her face, one hand on her hip.

"Hey cutie," she drawled, voice husky. "Couldn't help but notice ya. Name's Felicity. Gimme a call. I'll show you a good time."

With that, she pressed a slip of paper into his hand, and turned to walk back to her table, hips swaying suggestively. Jay's face was beet red, while the rest of them looked blown away. A shiver went down his spine suddenly, and he tossed the paper on the table. It wasn't a good shiver.

"Anybody else want it?" he asked weakly. A pause, and then Herry and Neil both dove for it. Jay shook his head and sighed, face still red. Odie had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't we go to school with her?" he asked.

"Yes," came a frosty answer from behind them. They turned to see Atlanta and Theresa, arms full of bags. Theresa was glaring maliciously at the table full of giggling girls, and Jay felt another shiver rundown his spine as the Felicity girl caught Theresa's gaze and sent her a knowing smirk. He could have sworn he heard a growl coming from his friend. "Little bitch."

The boys looked over at her in shock, never having heard such language come from her before. Atlanta simply nodded in agreement as they sat down, bags piling around them.

"Damn right," Atlanta scoffed. "Honestly, did you see what she was wearing? Or should I say, not wearing? Looks like she's still on the prowl, trying to sink her claws into anybody she can find."

"Uh…are youtwo feeling okay?" Archie ventured, moving away slowly. "I mean, it's not like you two to be so down on somebody."

"He's got a point," Herry agreed. He glanced over at Felicity. "What's so bad about her? She's pretty cute."

"Aside from the fact that she's a lying, cheating good for nothing who screws anything that moves?" Theresa asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Absolutely nothing."

"Ya, we all know how she got that A in Bio," Atlanta scowled. " 'Oh I'm sorry Mr. Golan, but my hair is caught in your zipper. Silly me, let me fix that.'"

Theresa giggled, bad mood slowly evaporating. When she had seen the brunette leaning over her Jay, fury ran through her veins. No wonder Jay had shivered, she had wanted to kick the girl's ass right then and there, battle aura flaring. She let her gaze wander away from the group, trying to get into a better mood. She nearly squealed with joy as her eyes caught a sign. She slapped her hand down on the table, interrupting whatever Odie was saying, and stood excitedly.

"Atlanta," she said, her voice commanding. "We have a mission."

Her red-headed friend snapped to attention, eyes sneaking over to Felicity as she and her friends left.

"You wanna prank them?" she grinned evilly. Theresa waved away the suggestion.

"No, no, forget about them. We have more important things right now," she told her. A confused look crossed Atlanta's face. Theresa turned to her, a wide grin on her face, as she pointed towards a store.

"Victoria's Secret is having a 25 off sale!" she exclaimed. Herry choked on his drink, Coke flying over the table. Neil looked over in excitement while the rest of the boys flushed bright red. Jay was sure he would have face faulted if this was an anime. Atlanta stared at her friend in horror as she grabbed her arm. "Is it okay if we leave our bags with you guys?"

They just nodded dumbly as Theresa gave them a bright smile and turned to drag Atlanta off to the store. Atlanta, however, had other ideas.

"I ain't going in there, are you nuts!" she shouted, clinging to the table stubbornly. Theresa frowned and tugged harder on her arm.

"Oh yes you are missy," she demanded, hooking her arms around Atlanta.

"No! No way! I can't go in there!" she shouted as the two fought. Theresa sighed in exasperation, letting her friend fall back into her seat.

"And just why not?" she demanded, arms crossed as she glared down at the younger girl.

"Well…because! I mean, look at me," Atlanta cried. Theresa gave her a once over.

"Yes. What about you?" she scowled. Atlanta glared at her in return.

"Girls like me do not go into stores like that," she explained slowly.

"Argh! What is that supposed to mean?" Theresa cried in frustration, grabbing her friend once more, hoisting her to her feet. The boys sat in silence, watching the heated argument between the two.

"It means, that while you're the kind of girl who can wear cute lacy things, I'm a tomboy! I'll stick out like a sore thumb in there. And they always give you those snooty looks, like you're not good enough to even look in their windows. Plus I can't wear that kind of stuff!" Atlanta ranted. Jay had blushed at the 'lacy' comment, and Theresa smacked her forehead and sighed.

"Atlanta," she started quietly. "I'm not asking you to go in there and buy lacy lingerie or anything. I just want a few new negligees, and maybe a robe. Plus, you'll be with me and my Visa. They will love you. Okay?"

Everyone held their breath as they looked to Atlantafor a final verdict. She looked at the store and back to her friend, then back to the store.

"Alright, god, fine, I'll go," she sighed in defeat. She whipped around to look at the boys. "And none of you will breathe a word about this right?"

"Of course not" "Wouldn't dream of it" "Talk about what?" came the responses.

"Just one question: What's a negligee?" piped up Herry. Archie groaned and shook his head. Atlanta opened her mouth to answer him, and paused. She turned to Theresa.

"Ya, what is a negligee?" she asked, thoroughly confused. Theresa smiled brightly and picked her purse, looping her arm through Atlanta's.

"It's a nightgown, like my pink one," she explained, turning to go. A chorus of uncomfortable "Ah's" and red faces were left behind as the two disappeared into the feminine shop. They emerged a half hour later, Theresa laden with little bags. Atlanta even had one tiny bag of her own, and refused to meet anyone's gaze as she stuffed it into another, larger bag. Jay smiled as Theresa swiped his drink, sipping contentedly.

"Anybody want to go anywhere else?" he asked. Heads shook and he stretched. "Home then?"

Everyone agreed, and they stood to leave, Jay offering to help Theresa with her bags. She flashed him a grateful smile, lips still holding his straw, and she looped her free arm through his comfortably. He couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked, glad the day of shopping had gone so well, aside from the 'Felicity' issue. He only hoped Monday with Persephone would go just as well.


	5. Monday Morning Chaos

A/N: Alright, well here we go with number five. And I promise not to make this note super long like last time, lol. Sorry about that. Hmm, I don't think I actually have anything much to say this time round. Lucky for all you people. I hope you like the chapter, and once again reviews are very much appreciated, so click that little button there. Please and Thank you. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Monday Morning Chaos**

Monday morning started off with a bang, literally, as Herry's breakfast exploded in the microwave. Turned out to be a good thing though, since the power had gone out the night before and nobody's alarm went off. Curses filled the air as they all either dashed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast or into the shower.

Jay was scarfing down a bowl of Cheerios when Theresa bolted in, her attire making him choke. She was wearing a little purple nightgown with yellow flowers that was rather….revealing. Archie pounded on his back, a smirk on his own blushing face. Even he had to admit, Theresa was a very pretty girl. She, however, ignored them, opting instead to whip open the fridge, grab an apple, and bolt back upstairs to the shower. Atlanta had just finished and came thundering down the stairs, still drying her hair roughly with a towel.

"You know, for such small things, those two girls sure are noisy," Herry remarked as Atlanta also grabbed an apple and dashed back upstairs, her speed coming in handy. A sudden high pitched scream interrupted them, and Archie, Jay and Herry all ran upstairs. They reached the third floor, passing Neil coming out of the bathroom, just as Theresa came out of hers in a towel, hair dripping on the floor, a look of outrage on her face.

"What happened? We heard you scream," Jay asked, trying not to stare at her nearly naked form. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Neil happened," she snarled, walking to the top of the stairs. "NEIL! You are sooo dead! You used up all the hot water, you self-absorbed ASS!"

That screamed, she stormed into her room, slamming the door shut, a cry of frustration coming through the wood. The three boys sighed, heads shaking, and went to their own rooms to get dressed. Ten minutes later and they were all piling messily into Herry's truck, bags and clothes thrown everywhere, Theresa braiding her hair in the front seat.

Tires squealed as they whipped into the school parking lot, everyone jumping out just as the first bell rang. One mad dash to the auditorium later, they all sat in the back row, out of breath and attempting to fix their appearances. Atlanta pulled out a brush as Archie zipped up his hoodie. Theresa searched her purse and, sighing in exasperation, leaned over Jay towards Neil.

"Okay, weird as this sounds….Neil can I borrow your compact?" she asked. He stuck his nose in the air.

"I don't know. You were pretty mean to me this morning," he pouted. Theresa's mouth fell open.

"You used up all the hot water! It's your fault I look hideous!" she whispered screeching. He gave her a glance and sighed, tossing her the makeup.

"Well I can't argue with that logic," he said.

"Neil," Jay said warningly. He turned to Theresa. "And you look fine."

"Am I the only one here who finds it weird that, the only person in our group Theresa can borrow makeup from, is a guy?" Odie piped up.

"Oh no. It's definitely weird," Archie agreed. Both in question shrugged as Theresa snapped shut the compact and handed it back to Neil.

"Weird but handy," they both said, triggering a fit of giggles and hopeless groans. A passing teacher glared at them and told them to pay attention to the presentation.

"Ugh, why are we even here? I mean, does anyone actually listen to anything they say?" Atlanta scowled, sinking down into her seat. Archie leaned back with her, feet propped up on the chair in front of him.

"Course not. We should be at home sleeping right now," he sighed, eyes closed.

"Or actually eating breakfast," Theresa chimed, pulling her apple out of her purse. Jay looked at her quizzically.

"Do you just put everything in there?" he asked. She simply nodded, mouth full, still searching for something. She scowled and dug deeper, certain she had put what she needed in there.

"Aha!" she said triumphantly, whipping out a small pack of dental floss. Taking one last bite of her apple, she placed the core and her purse on the floor.

"Dental floss?" Jay asked, an amused smile on his face. She flashed him a smile.

"Ew, Theresa , not here," Atlanta grimaced, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, Atlanta, honestly. I've got bits of apple stuck in my teeth," Theresa complained.

"So? Can't it wait?" Atlanta frowned.

"Nope," came the muffled reply. Atlanta shook her head and turned to Archie only to find him snoring lightly, head tilted back. She snorted and gestured to Herry on his other side.

"Watch this," she whispered mischievously, pinching Archie's nose shut and covering his mouth with her other hand. Seconds ticked by, slowly growing into a minute. They watched, amused, as his eyes began twitching, forehead creasing in a frown. He began struggling slightly and Herry couldn't help but laugh. Archie's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright, knocking Atlanta's hands away as he gasped for breath. She burst out laughing as he turned to glare at her.

"It was Herry," she giggled, pointing to the strong boy currently turned towards Odie. Archie rolled his eyes.

"Ya right, like I'm gonna believe that," he scoffed, leaning back once more. "Man Atlanta, I was having a really good dream too."

"Bout what?" she asked, shifting her legs up underneath, fully facing her best friend.

"Well, we were all at the beach," he began quietly, tilting his head to look at her. "And I was actually in the water, just kind of floating there, relaxing. Then all of a sudden I got sucked down, and the harder I fought, the faster I sank."

"Aww," Atlanta frowned. "I'm sorry. That's my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Weeellll, I dunno," Archie drawled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He held back a smile as she pouted. So cute, he thought, blushing lightly.

"Aww, please Arch," she mock begged. He sighed in defeat.

"I guess I could," he admitted. She smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Good answer," she laughed as he scowled and fixed his hair. She felt a poke on her shoulder and turned to Theresa.

"If you guys are done flirting, the assembly's done. We can leave now," she grinned as both teens flushed bright red, stammering out their denials as they stood to leave. Everyone filtered into the hallway, looking at the many posted sheets to find their homerooms.

"Looks like we've got homeroom together," Neil said, slinging an arm about Theresa and Jay. "Math, first thing in the morning. Disgusting."

"Hmm, me and Herry have English," Odie said. "I'm not sure which is worse."

"Well I've got gym," Atlanta gloated.

"Lucky. I have Chemistry. Talk about a downer," Archie whined.

"Well I guess we'll all meet up at lunch then," Jay said, turning to go. They all said their goodbyes and wandered away to their respective homerooms. Jay, Neil and Theresa quickly grabbed seats in the back of their class, Jay beside Theresa and Neil in front of him. They never got a chance to talk as the teacher stomped in, yelling for them to be quiet. Schedules were quickly handed out, and before they knew it, they were copying down quadratic equations and being assigned homework.

"Well that stinks. Homework already," Neil complained as they left. "What do you guys have now? I have Art."

"I've got a spare," Jay said, pulling out his schedule. Theresa grinned.

"Great, so do I!" she cried happily. Neil pouted as she linked her arm through Jay's.

"Guess I'll see you two at lunch then. Later," he sighed. Theresa waved and looked up at Jay, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Come on partner. We have plans to discuss," she told him, tugging on his arm. They quickly made their way to the cafeteria, snagging their usual table. Theresa plopped into her seat and looked at Jay expectantly.

"So?" she asked excitedly.

"So….what?" he asked, confused. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"So. Archie and Atlanta! Did you not see them this morning?" she cried. Jay raised an eyebrow calmly at her outburst.

"Ya….so? I'm not sure where you're going with this," he said, pulling out his math text.

"You're kidding, right?" Theresa looked less than impressed. All she got was a blank stare. "Jay! They were so flirting with each other!"

"They were? Seemed pretty normal to me," he said, opening his book. Theresa rolled her eyes again and slammed it shut. "Hey!"

"Math can wait. Matchmaking is far more important," she scolded him. "Especially when one's partner doesn't even realize when their subjects are flirting. So. Obviously Archie's still interested in Atlanta."

"Yup, totally," Jay nodded, settling back in his seat.

"Good. Well get this," Theresa giggled, leaning in as if to impart some grand secret upon him. "At the mall I got her to admit that she thinks he's cute."

"And?" Jay waited for more.

"What do you mean, 'and'?" she asked. "This is a big deal Jay."

"Oh, of course. How silly of me," he nodded seriously, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Theresa pouted crossly at him.

"Jay," she growled. "This is serious. Now, you said you would help."

He sighed and looked at her, cross pout still present. He couldn't help it. He threw back his head and laughed at the absurdity of the moment. Theresa gave a disgusted cry and smacked his arm.

"Fine! I'll do it myself!" she cried indignantly, standing up. Jay instantly sobered and grabbed her wrist gently.

"No, wait. I'm sorry Theresa. I promise to start being helpful," he told her, gently tugging her back down. She pouted at him and he smiled. "I promise. So, she thinks he's cute. What next?"

"To be honest…I'm not sure," Theresa confessed. 'Normally I'd suggest them going to a chick flick, or something romantic, but I highly doubt those two could sit through even five minutes of the movie without making fun of it."

"That's for sure," Jay sighed. "Anything girly like that is bound to rejected. And anything competitive will most likely end up with them fighting, which frustrates Archie to no end."

"But not in a good way," Theresa sighed again. Jay frowned.

"There's a good way to be frustrated?" he asked. She giggled at him and winked.

"Sometimes, given the right situation," she smirked insinuatingly. Jay flushed, pretty sure he knew what kind of situation she was thinking of. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. Must not think dirty thoughts about Theresa, he thought. Focus on Archie and Atlanta.

"S-so where does that leave us?" he stammered, looking at the table.

"How bout a horror flick?" Theresa suggested. "I mean, I doubt Atlanta would be all scared and clingy, but they'll definitely both enjoy it. And the scarier the better."

Jay thought about it and nodded as the lunch bell rang. He had seen previews for some new slasher, alien movie, or something like that. He figured they'd enjoy that.

"Sounds good to me. But how are we gonna set them up without making them suspicious?" he asked. She grinned and shifted closer in excitement.

"Easy. We all go together. We just have to make sure that those two sit next to each other. And we can sit next to them, keep an eye on them for future reference," she explained.

"Sounds simple enough. That new one, what is it. Sleep No More? Something like that. It's playing. Wanna go tonight?" Jay suggested as people flooded the cafeteria. Theresa nodded.

"Perfect! It's a date then!" she grinned.

"Ooo, did I hear that right? You guys are going on a date?" came Neil's obnoxious voice. They turned to see all their friends carrying lunch to the table. Jay flushed and Theresa smiled as Atlanta sat next to Archie.

"Yup! We all are," she told them. "Slasher flick, tonight. What do you guys say?"

Mumbles of agreement rose from the table and Theresa stood, grinning in satisfaction.

"Great! Let's go get some food, I'm starved," she said, Jay rising to go with her. They made their way to the line, Theresa trying to contain her glee. She latched onto Jay giddily and he smiled fondly down at her.

"Perfect," she whispered.

Atlanta smiled as she watched them walk away arm in arm.

"You guys think Jay's ever gonna realize how much Theresa likes him?" she asked the remaining four boys.

"I dunno, this is Jay we speak of," Odie smirked.

"True, but she's been flirting with him, like, non-stop since we've gotten here. And, I mean, Jay's still a guy. He has to crack sometime," Atlanta said, smile fading. "He better crack. I'm not too keen on seeing Theresa getting her heart broken by him."

"C'mon Lanta, Jay's not like that. Plus, there are plenty of guys at this school that like Theresa. She'd have no problem finding somebody else," Herry pointed out. Atlanta frowned as she watched the two in line, Jay blushing as Theresa laughed at something, arms still linked.

"Problem is, there's only one Jay, and he's the only one she wants," she sighed. "She likes him an awful lot. Hell, maybe she's even in love with him, I'm not sure. But she was missing him pretty bad over the summer. More than she missed the rest of us. Not that she'd ever admit it. I just don't want either of them getting hurt."

A deep silence fell over the table, thoughts suddenly turning serious as they all took in Atlanta's insight. Feelings and emotions were harder to overcome and deal with than any monster Cronus had ever sent against them. Especially living in such tight quarters with one another; it was like a bomb waiting to explode. Their moment was interrupted though as Jay and Theresa returned with lunch.

"Hey guys. Why so serious all of a sudden?" she smiled lightly, sitting back down.

"Herry dropped some pepperoni on the floor. We're mourning it's untimely passing," Archie said easily. They nodded in understanding and dug into their food. Silence once again overtook the table as they all ate, each lost in their own thoughts. Herry coughed lightly, uncomfortable with the strained silence.

"So, uh, Odie. Who was that girl you were talking to in Bio?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, her name's Robin, she's new here. I was just telling her about the chess club. Seemed interested," Odie told him absently. Herry nodded thoughtfully.

"Soo, guess she's pretty smart then," he drawled, staring into space. "Really cute too."

"Ya, she got some brains, that one. We both have Advanced Physics last period," Odie glanced over, frowning at his big friend's glum expression. He smiled as he thought of something. "I think you should ask her out."

"Huh?" Herry looked up in surprise. "Me? How come? I mean, ya she's super cute, but isn't she kinda more in your league O? I'm just a simple farm boy, not a genius."

"Please man, stop selling yourself short. She was staring at you, like, all class," Odie grinned as Herry's expression brightened.

"Do it Herry. Sounds like she's interested," Theresa urged.

"Well, I guess. I mean, worst she can say is no, right?" he said.

"Exactly. Meet me after last period and you can meet her," Odie smiled as the bell rang again.

"Sure. Hey, you guys don't mind if I ask her to come with us tonight, do ya?" Herry asked anxiously as they stood to leave.

"Of course not. Can't wait to meet her," Theresa said. Jay and Archie nodded.

"Good luck buddy," Archie gave him a slap on the shoulder, turning to go to English with Jay.

"Well, I'm going to go see Persephone after school, so I'll see you guys at home okay?" Theresa told them, shouldering her bag. Everyone nodded and parted ways, calls of encouragement filling the departure.

The rest of the day passed by normally, which in reality was actually quite strange for the seven heroes. Normalcy hadn't been a huge part of their lives in New Olympia so far. The most exciting thing to happen was a freshman getting duct taped to a wall and covered in green Jell-O. Herry sighed as he nervously watched the clock hands tick by, counting down the seconds till he could go meet Robin. He kept repeating 'the worst she can say is no' to himself over and over, but he was really hoping she would say yes instead.

Finally the bell rang, and Herry shot out of the room faster than Atlanta on a rabbit hunt. Odie's class was just down the hall from his, and he slowed as he reached the door, watching for the shorter boy. He wasn't disappointed as Odie and Robin walked out together, Odie glancing around for Herry.

"Hey Odie," he called, pushing through the crowded hallway. Odie turned and waved.

"Hey man. Sup? How was class?" he asked. Herry shrugged.

"Alright I guess," he said, butterflies overtaking his stomach. He smiled down at Robin, the small girl even shorter than Odie. She blushed cutely and gave him a shy smile.

"Ah, that's right, you guys haven't met yet. Robin this is my good pal Herry. Herry, Robin. She just moved here from down south," Odie said, sly grin on his face.

"Hi. Welcome to New Olympia, I guess," Herry chuckled nervously, a hand behind his head. She giggled.

"Why thank you. It's so nice to meet new people," she said, her deep southern accent rolling off her tongue gently. Herry smiled lazily. "The pleasure's all mine, Ah'm sure."

"Well, I dunno bout that," Herry laughed as the three of them walked towards the parking lot. "With a voice like yours, the pleasure will probably be mine before long."

"You're too kind sugah," Robin giggled, blush staining her petite features.

"I try," Herry shrugged as they reached the doors. "Say, since you're new to town and all…well, me and Odie and some of our friends are going to a movie tonight, and I was, uh, wondering if, maybe…you'd like to come with us?"

"Why Ah'd love too, Herry, thank you," she smiled, blonde curls bouncing softly in the breeze. "Shall Ah meet you at the theatre, say, around seven then?"

"Sounds good to me," he said, trying not to shout in victory. She nodded and said goodbye to the boys. Herry waited till she was out of sight before jumping in the air.

"Alright! She said yes! Odie, man, I owe you big time!" he cried, sweeping the boy up in a crushing bear hug. Odie laughed chokingly.

"No problem," he wheezed. Soon enough, everyone else, sans Theresa, showed up and they were on their way home. 'Told you so's' were given in abundance when Herry told them Robin's answer, laughter filling the car as it pulled up to the brownstone. Now the only thing left to do was to figure out what to wear.


	6. Monday Night Movie

A/N: I know, it's taken forever for me to update this! I'm soo, sooooo sorry, I was just being lazy. Either that or I had Typer's Block, lol. Okay, so this is chapter six, but it's pretty much a part two of chapter five. It's movie time! What new surprises are in store for our favourite teens? Read and find out silly! And please, pleeeease leave a review. I know 15 of you have this fic on alert gives the evil eye so don't be shy. J Descendant of Doom…I love ya. Always giving me awesome reviews. So this chapter is for you! I hope you like it!

**Chapter Six: Monday Night Movie**

Theresa sighed as she entered the brownstone, a slight headache building behind her eyes. Her meeting with Persephone had gone well, the goddess insisting she be alerted immediately should Theresa actually have a vision of something similar to her premonition, but not to be too concerned about it. . Persephone had also decided to increase her mental training, noting that her powers could jump at anytime, adolescence being a trying time for psychics.

"Hello? Anybody home?" she called, wandering to the kitchen. She pushed the door open to find Jay and Odie at the table.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Jay asked looking up at her. She sighed and sat beside him.

"Good I guess. Persephone said I shouldn't be too worried, unless it becomes an actual vision, but keep on my toes in any case," she shrugged. "And I get even more training time now, cause I'm a teenager, and a girl, and blah, blah, blah."

"Sounds exciting," Odie laughed, walking over to the sink.

"When do you start?" Jay asked as Atlanta joined them.

"Start what?" she asked, grabbing an orange out of the fruit basket.

"Mental training," Theresa told her, tapping a finger against her temple. "Tomorrow. We'll be doing it at night, starting around midnight."

"Ouch. Rough. Why midnight?" Odie remarked, sitting back down, laptop open in front of him. Theresa shrugged again and closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms.

"We figured that my powers work best at night. Something about the moon helping me to direct the flow of energy I'll be using, which according to Persephone, is a good thing. Says my energy could spike at anytime and the lunar energy will mix with it, balancing it out," she explained. She opened her eyes and was greeted with three blank stares. She shook her head laughingly. "Never mind. So does Herry have a date tonight?"

"I sure do," Herry said proudly, walking into the kitchen. He paused in front of the fridge. "Though I'm not sure you could actually call it a date. I sort of told her you guys would be there, sooo….guess it's more of a hanging out thing. Which is still good, cause she is so damn cute. Wait till you guys meet her."

"Aw, I'm excited now," Theresa grinned happily. She glanced at the clock, noting it was currently five till five. "What time are we going?"

"I told her we'd meet there at seven," came Herry's muffled reply, his head buried in the fridge. Theresa's eyes shot back to the clock.

"Seven! Shoot, I need to get ready!" she cried jumping off her seat. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, only two hours to get ready. How will you ever survive?" she drawled, voice monotone. Theresa flicked her playfully.

"Shush you, I still haven't showered yet today, no thanks to Neil," she scowled. "So, if you'll excuse, I'm gonna go make myself look pretty."

With that, she scooped up her bag and left. She poked her head back in seconds later however.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that Herry," she asked him. He looked down at his regular shorts and T-shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked innocently. Theresa shook her head.

"You can't go on a first date like that. Come upstairs once I'm done in the shower," she sighed, disappearing once more. Herry sent Jay a questioning glance and got a shrug in return, before the Greek boy followed the redhead upstairs to try to start his math homework again, seeing as he had been denied it at lunch. Herry sighed and closed the fridge door. He sure hoped Theresa wasn't going to try and dress him up all fancy. True, he was interested in Robin and wanted to make a good impression, but him and fancy just didn't go together. He wandered into the living room to watch television while Theresa got cleaned up. Idly flicking through the channels, he settled on a comedy show, and watched nearly half when the shower stopped and Theresa called him.

He went upstairs and met her in front of is room, trying not to laugh. She had a bright pink, fluffy robe cinched tightly about her waist, her hair wrapped up in a yellow towel. She smiled and gestured to his room.

"Let's see what you've got to wear," she said, following him in. He opened the closet for her and shrugged.

"There's not a whole lot to choose from. Sorry," Herry said, resting on the desk as she looked. She glanced back at him before pulling a shirt out. It was a simple, light blue button up.

"Got any tanks to go under it?" she asked, handing him the shirt.

"Probably," he smiled.

"Hmm, well try that on and lemme see," Theresa told him, going to wait in the hall. He shrugged out of his T-shirt and searched his drawers for the white tank he knew he had somewhere. Sure enough, it lay at the bottom of the last drawer. He threw it on and put the blue shirt over top. He opened the door to show Theresa.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, circling him like a shark. She paused again in front of him, a frown on her face. "Try rolling the sleeves up."

Herry complied, rolling them to just above his elbows, and waited for her approval.

"Much better," she smiled, fixing his collar. "You look great. Now you just need to freshen up, maybe shave, and you're good to go."

"Thanks Theresa," he sighed, shoulders sagging in relief. "I thought you might wanna dress me up all fancy, or something."

"Nah, you look perfect just like this. Now, I better go get myself ready. I'll be the one dressing up fancy tonight," Theresa laughed, walking out the door and up to her room. Herry smiled and went to shave.

The next hour and a half passed quietly, as homework was finished and appearances taken care of. Jay, Neil, Odie and Archie all sat in the living room at a quarter till seven, watching television while waiting for their friends. Atlanta appeared in a huff, frown on her face. Jay raised an eyebrow at her appearance while Archie stared at her, a strange look on his face. She had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a vivid green halter.

"Theresa made me," she said, arms crossed over her chest, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Odie snorted with laughter, quickly changing it to a hacking cough as she glared at him. Herry came in moments later, and Odie burst out laughing again.

"Hey guys. How do I look?" Herry asked anxiously.

"Good. But, ah, ya might look better without the toilet paper stuck to your face," Archie smirked. "A little nervous buddy?"

Herry swore and grabbed Neil's mirror. Shaving while nervous wasn't the smartest thing to do. Jay shook his head and went to the foot of the stairs.

"Come on Theresa, we're gonna be late!" he called up, wondering what could be taking her so long. He heard her door slam shut, footsteps echoing downstairs.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm coming!" she cried bouncing into the living room. Jay couldn't help but stare, shocked, at her for a moment. She was wearing a flouncy, knee length white peasant skirt, with a yellow halter much like Atlanta's (he wondered if that was actually Theresa's shirt she had on), and little yellow heels with black polka dots. Her hair had been pulled up in a high ponytail, and he swore her lips were sparkling.

He could feel his face heating up as he noticed how pretty she looked. He had never seen her look so girly before….well no, girly wasn't really the right word. She certainly didn't look like a little girl to him, hell no. Feminine, he supposed, considering he had never, ever seen her in a skirt. It was a very pleasant change, he surmised. Very pleasant indeed. Archie snickered and raised an eyebrow towards Theresa.

"A little dressed up, aren't we Terri?" he asked sarcastically, still eyeing Atlanta out of the corner of his eye. She stuck her tongue out at him and gave him a once over. He was still wearing shorts and a hoodie.

"A little under dressed, aren't we Archie-kins?" she shot back, smirking as his face contorted in embarrassment. Atlanta doubled over with laughter.

"Good one Theresa. Archie-kins! I love it," she cried, holding her stomach. Archie growled and stomped out of the living room.

"Can we leave now?" he demanded. Herry chuckled and followed him out, grabbing his keys.

"I'm gonna take my car and meet you there, kay?" Theresa called. He nodded and went out the door, Atlanta and Odie following after him.

"You sure you can drive in those shoes?" Jay asked, sly grin on his face as they left the house.

"Of course I can. Nice try though," she winked at him. Neil hopped into the backseat nonchalantly as they got into the front, feeling that it was only natural he ride in a car as good looking as he. Theresa revved the engine and shot out of the garage, the wind whipping her hair back. She giggled and honked as they passed Herry, pulling in front of him as they reached a red light. A growling blue hotrod pulled up next to her, full of boys their age. They whistled and catcalled at her, revving their engine loudly. Theresa smirked at them and glanced at the lights, revving her own engine. She glanced back at the hotrod, challenge in her eyes as they grinned.

"Hold on tight boys," she told Jay and Neil, as the light turned green. Tires squealed as both cars took off like a shot, speeding down the street. They raced side by side, shooting through another intersection, cars honking loudly at them. Neil screamed in panic as Theresa swerved to miss a truck, a look of concentration on her delicate face.

"What the hell is she doing?" Atlanta yelled in shock as they followed after the two speed demons. "Is she insane!"

"Holy shit, look at her go! Herry, catch up to them!" Archie yelled in excitement, earning a slap from Atlanta. She cringed as she saw them swerve ahead of them, heading for another intersection. She bit her lip, panic rising quickly in her as the light ahead turned yellow, the two cars not slowing at all.

Theresa smirked as they sped down the street, the yellow light coming closer. She watched as it turned red, ignoring Neil's girly scream for her to stop, and floored the gas pedal, shooting in front of the blue hotrod and straight through the light. She laughed wildly as squealing tires were heard behind them, the blue car braking furiously. She slowed the car down to a more normal speed, thankful no police were at any of those intersections. She pulled into the parking lot of the theatre and cut the engine. She glanced over at Jay and smirked. She leaned over to the pale boy, lips nearing his ear.

"Told you I could drive in these shoes," she murmured, voice low and husky with adrenaline. He shivered at the feel of her hot breath against his neck and the tone of her voice. His heart was still beating wildly, both from the excitement of the ride and the feel of her so close, as Herry pulled up beside them, and they got out of the car. Well, Neil fell rather ungracefully out of it, his legs wobbling with fear. Theresa laughed and turned as the truck doors slammed, and Atlanta stomped up to her furiously.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled at her friend, anger and fear mixing within her. "You could have gotten yourself killed Theresa! Honestly! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I needed a little bit of fun Atlanta," she smiled lightly, throwing her arm around the younger girl's quivering shoulders. "Calm down, we're fine. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Scared _her_! What about ME!" Neil screamed, clinging to her car, sheer terror on his face. "You're insane Theresa! What kind of fun was that!"

"The most exciting kind," she smiled, throwing her head back to laugh wildly again. Turning away from them, she winked over at Jay. "Come on, let's go get our tickets."

"Man Theresa, that was crazy! I loved it! Who knew you had it in ya!" Archie cried, bouncing after her, excitement on his face. Atlanta scowled angrily at his encouragement and held back to walk with Jay, the boy still a bit on the pale side. Herry and Odie were left to peel Neil off the car, practically carrying him into the theatre.

"Honestly! I would have thought at least _she_ would have had more sense! Archie or Herry, I might expect it from, but not Theresa. What kind of fun is that, trying to get yourself and your friends killed!" Atlanta ranted to Jay. He looked down at his young friend and noted that she looked more shaken than he did. He threw an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze.

"Hey, it's okay Atlanta. I'm sure she wouldn't have done it if she didn't think she could," he told her, trying to comfort both of them with his words. She gave him a small nod, and he smiled, ruffling her hair slightly. He laughed as she gave him a scowl quite similar to Archie's, and tried to fix her mussed up hair. She hmphed at him and went to stand next to Archie in line. Jay moved to stand next to Theresa, looking down at her thoughtfully.

"So….never knew you could drive like that," he asked casually, hands stuck in his pockets. She gave him a wink and linked arms with him as they moved forward a bit.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Jay," she smiled mischievously, eyes twinkling playfully.

"So it would appear. But I'd like to," he said, his serious gaze holding her own. She blushed and looked down as they reached the ticket counter. "Two for 'Sleep No More'."

She looked up, wide-eyed, as he paid for their tickets, blush deepening.

"Oh, Jay you don't have to, you shouldn't have…" she trailed off nervously. He gave her a fond, lopsided smile, and led her gently away from the line.

"I know. My treat tonight. Since I was so useless in our planning this morning," he smiled. She gave him a shy smile, biting her lip gently.

"Thank you. I'm just going to go freshen up. Be out in a minute," she said, walking towards the rest rooms, giddy happiness rising in her stomach.

Herry fidgeted nervously as he stood by the door, waiting for Robin, tickets in one hand. He glanced around, making sure she hadn't already arrived. Looking back to the doors, he immediately brightened as she walked through, heading towards him. She gave him a shy smile as she reached him, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Hey Robin. Great to see you. You look really nice," he smiled, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot. Robin blushed cutely, hands held anxiously behind her back.

"Evenin' Herry. Same to you, you look real sharp," she said gently. "Thanks for waitin' for me."

"No problem. I, uh, bought your ticket already too," he told her, handing her said ticket. She smiled even wider.

"Well that was right sweet of ya. Thank you sugah," she said. A moment of awkward silence lapsed over them, and Herry shifted uncomfortably. He glanced around, quickly spying his friends.

"Well, there's the gang over there. Wanna go say hi?" he suggested. She nodded and followed him over. He cleared his throat as they reached them, gaining their attention.

"Guys, this is Robin. Robin, well, you already know Odie. That's Archie, Atlanta and Jay. Where'd the other two go?" he said, pointing to each of them in turn. Hello's and howdy do's were exchanged politely, and Herry was told 'the washroom'. Another minute passed as they waited, talking quietly. Robin knew Atlanta from Math class incidentally, and they were laughing over the teacher's appearance when Neil showed up.

"Hey guys. Who's the cutie?" he asked, smooth grin on his face. Introducing herself, she gave him a questioning look.

"Say, aren't you that model that does lots of work round here?" she asked curiously. Neil noticeably preened, glad someone had actually recognized him for once.

"Please, don't inflate his swollen ego anymore," Archie begged. Neil opened his mouth to reply.

"Hey guys, we ready to go?" Theresa interrupted, coming up behind Jay. Robin turned to face her, and both their jaws fell open. They stood, stunned for a moment, before erupting in girlish screams. The rest of the gang jumped, startled by their outburst. Theresa grinned widely as she took a half step back, hands on her hips.

"Is that my sweet southern belle I see before me!" she asked excitedly. Robin slapped her knees.

"Well if it ain't sweet cherry pie, Theresa!" she laughed, embracing the redhead soundly. They both gave an excited shriek as they bounced happily. Everyone else stared, confused looks on their faces.

"Uh…you two know each other?" Herry asked tentatively. Theresa withdrew from her friend, holding her at arms length.

"We sure do! Our daddies do business together and we've been roommates at tennis camp since we were little," Theresa glanced at him. She shook Robin's hands excitedly. "But look at you! You look amazing, I almost didn't recognize you! Do a twirl for me girl!"

Laughing, the younger girl complied, skirt twirling about her knees.

"Ah do look fabulous again don't Ah?" she asked, giving Theresa another hug.

"Yes you do. Just amazing," she giggled. Archie sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I hate to interrupt this _beautiful_ reunion, but if we don't get in there, we're gonna get crappy seats," he informed them. Atlanta scoffed at him.

"With Neil here? No way," she told him. "Lead the way Neil."

Neil grinned smugly and led them into the theatre, Odie and Archie trailing behind. Atlanta placed herself between Archie and Jay, still angry with Theresa. Theresa gave a mental shrug as she and Robin followed Jay, Herry behind them. Atlanta being angry with her only meant she'd spend more time with Archie, leaving Theresa with more time for her and Jay to snoop on them.

Once again, Neil's luck prevailed as they sat down dead centre in the theatre, Robin and Theresa chatting animatedly, catching up on gossip until the previews started. Theresa shivered and leaned towards Jay as creepy intro music came on. She may have forgotten to mention to him that, while Atlanta wasn't the screamy-clingy type, she was. Depending on the movie, and who she was with. This one already looked like it would be that type of scenario. Like you'd ever pass up this opportunity at free, unabashed Jay-cuddling, a little voice in her mind said. She agreed with it wholeheartedly.

Her hunch about the movie was proven right a half hour later, as a particularly nasty scene was shown. Theresa's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she grabbed Jay's arm, clinging to him tightly. She glanced up at him to find him gazing down at her, a bemused smile on his face. She blushed and smiled back shyly, thankful for the theatres darkness. She sighed and rested her head gently against Jay's shoulder.

Jay smiled as he felt the small pressure on his shoulder, her bangs softly skimming his cheek. It seemed he was learning all sorts of things about Theresa tonight. Like how she was a clingy type at scary movies (not that he minded), and how she could drive a hundred times better then him, in heels no less. And right now he could very clearly smell the floral scent of her hair, and the soft, heady perfume she was wearing. He swore he could smell a trace of baby powder too, and he was amazed at both how good it all smelled together, and how good it all smelled on her.

He jumped as she screamed suddenly, her face turned into his shoulder. Jay realized he was missing most of the movie in favour of thinking about Theresa…but it was definitely worth it. He chuckled quietly as she peeked out at the movie screen again, before quickly shooting a glance over at Atlanta and Archie.

Curious, Jay sneaked a peek too, and was rewarded with… absolutely nothing. Well, in his mind at least. Theresa would probably notice some minute detail and point it out to him in a frustrated tone, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ah well. He was too busy concentrating on the way she smelled, and how soft she felt pressed against him. His face flushed as his mind wandered towards the gutter, and he mentally smacked himself. He shouldn't be thinking that way about Theresa, no matter how pretty she was, or how good she smelled. Or how that was definitely not her arm pressing into his. He was in the middle of mentally berating himself when the lights came back on.

What the-Did I just spend the entire movie thinking about Theresa? Jay thought wildly. He felt a poke on his shoulder.

"Hey. Wakey wakey Jay. Movie's over," Theresa giggled, looking down at him expectantly. He flushed darker and stood quickly, following her as Archie and Atlanta snickered quietly behind him.

"Hey Arch. Think he even remembers what movie we just saw?" he heard Atlanta whisper. He swore his face was as red as her hair by now, because he definitely couldn't remember what movie it was. And he had picked it out! He refused to look at them as they left the theatre. He could clearly picture their maniacally grinning faces in his mind, he didn't need to turn around to know. He sighed as he walked beside Herry, Theresa and Robin laughing ahead of them. Jay glanced up and shook his head. Herry was quietly watching the tiny girl ahead of him, a goofy smile on his face. Jay glanced back at the girls to find them looking back, expectant looks on their faces.

"Huh?" was Herry's intelligent reply to whatever they had asked. Theresa shook her head while Robin giggled lightly.

"I asked if you guys wanted to go out for coffee," she told them.

"Sure," they shrugged. Herry turned to ask the others, and was rewarded with no's all around, accompanied by varying excuses of homework, facial time and wrestling on television. Herry tossed Archie his keys, Atlanta grumbling about never driving.

"Did you drive Robin?" Theresa asked as they walked into the parking lot.

"Sure did sugah. Mine's the baby blue 'vette over there," Robin pointed. Herry whistled in appreciation. Theresa had to laugh.

"Very nice. Mine's the red two cars down," she told the younger girl. Robin grinned at her.

"Daddy still tryin' to buy you off, hopin' you'll actually behave yourself for once?" she laughed. Theresa gave her a little push.

"Yours still trying to buy affection from you and silence from your mama?" she smirked. Robin snorted in amusement.

"Please sugah. Mama left his sorry ass months ago!" she cried smugly.

"No! Finally!" Theresa laughed as they reached her car. Robin nodded excitedly.

"Ah'll tell you the whole sordid tale over a hot cup of java. Herry darlin', you wanna ride with me?" she asked him sweetly.

"Oh, you bet I do!" he cried excitedly, hurrying over to her car. Jay laughed as he hopped into the car next to Theresa.

"Pretty girl with a pretty car? She was made for Herry," he laughed. He turned to look at her, grin on his face. "Try not to drive like a maniac this time, kay?"

"Aww, is Jay scared of a little speed?" she teased, smug grin on her face. He smirked right back.

"With you? Never," he grinned insinuatingly, sending shivers down her spine. "But you do have Robin following after you."

Theresa laughed with delight as she drove, this time sticking to the speed limit. She leaned back, enjoying the feel of the wind against her face, and the comfort of having Jay next to her. He hadn't seemed to mind her clinging to him during the movie. Maybe he had even enjoyed it, just a little. And during the movie she had noticed Atlanta clutching at Archie's hand. Though it was most likely accidental, since his hand was on the arm rest. And undoubtedly Jay was clueless about the whole thing. Not that she minded. It wasn't too often that Jay was clueless, and he was pretty cute, if not a little frustrating, when it happened.

"So what did Robin mean about you behaving yourself for once?" Jay's curious voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced over at him and grinned.

"Let's just say I wasn't always the good little girl that you know," she replied mysteriously.

"Wow, so Neil was actually right?" he grinned, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe. I'm sure Robin will tell you all about my wild past," Theresa laughed.

"Like how you ever learned to drive like that?" he teased.

"Maybe," she winked, pulling into the coffee shop, Robin right beside her.

"Man, you rich girls have it made!" Herry exclaimed, jumping out of the car. "That is one sweet ride!"

"Well Ah'm glad you like it sugah," Robin laughed as they quickly grabbed a dark corner booth, trying to decide what they wanted.

"So Robin. Theresa tells me that you have many stories about her misspent youth," Jay asked slyly, earning a poke from Theresa. Robin grinned mischievously.

"Do Ah evah darlin'. Ah promise to tell all Ah know," she said sweetly. Theresa scoffed.

"Do you know what you want yet?" she asked impatiently. Robin laughed, nodding as she stood. Theresa turned to Jay. "How bout you?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said, moving to stand. Theresa raised a hand to stop him.

"Ah ah. My treat, since you paid for the movie," she smiled. Securing their orders, Robin and Theresa went to stand in line. Robin gave the redhead a nudge and glanced back at their table.

"You never told me you had a new boyfriend Theresa. And such a cute one too," she gently scolded. Theresa flushed and glanced back also.

"You mean Jay? Oh he's not. Yet," she smiled, making Robin laugh.

"Always did love the way you think darlin'," she told her as they placed their orders and walked back to the boys. "Ah have missed you these past few years."

"So have I," Theresa agreed, wrapping around Robin's shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. "But now here we are. And, why exactly are you here?"

"Well it all has to do with Mama and Daddy," Robin began, sitting next to Herry. She went on to tell them 'the whole sordid tale' of her mama catching her father, in flagrante with the newest, youngest maid, on their bed. Her mother had filed for divorce the next day, eventually taking him for half of what he was worth: a whopping 45 million plus child support. So she had upped and moved herself, Robin and her younger brother Dabnis to New Olympia, far away from 'that treacherous letch', as her mother had put it. Theresa shook her head in amusement.

"I always said your mama was a smart woman. Caught him right in the act," she smiled. Herry shook his head.

"That's crazy. Way too much drama for me. Give me my farm any day," he said. "I take back what I said about you girls having it made. The most exciting thing to happen to me this summer was a neighbour's barn burning down with the horses trapped inside. Almost lost one of them."

"Why Herry darlin', that's terrible. Is the poor creature alright?" Robin asked in concern. He smiled, glad she was interested.

"Oh yeah. She got a few burns, but nothing too serious," he told her. She sat back, relieved.

"Thank goodness. Ah know how hard it is to lose one. My daddy is a horse rancher; he provides the horses for Theresa's father's cattle ranches," Robin explained excitedly, glad to know she and Herry had some type of common ground. He was rather charming, and so polite too. Unlike most boys she and Theresa had grown up around.

"Do you still have Mr. Bojangles Robin?" Theresa asked, sipping contentedly at her cappuccino.

"Sure do hun. Oh! Ya'll should come down this weekend! Mama's decided to start up another horse ranch of her own. They'll be comin' in on Friday!" Robin exclaimed, smile lighting her face. It fell an instant later. "Oh, but we have that party on Saturday. Dang."

"Party eh? What kind of party?" Theresa asked.

"Oh, Mama got it in her head to have a housewarming party, inviting' most of society up for Saturday night," Robin sighed. She grinned and looked up at her friend. "Theresa hunny, you should come! You haven't been in a dog's age. Everyone's been commentin' on it, how it ain't natural for a gal your age to not make it to at least one event durin' the season. Young Morgan Whitecastle was enquiring' after ya at the last dinner Ah attended."

"Whitecastle? Again? He's just starting to annoy me, so you'll have to excuse me if I'm not overly enthused about the whole idea," Theresa scowled. Jay glanced over at her sour expression, wondering what was so bad about this Morgan guy. Not that he wanted Theresa to be interested in him. A hint of jealousy nipped at his thoughts.

"Oh please darlin', do it for me," Robin pleaded laughingly. "Bring a date if ya want, just don't leave me alone with them."

Theresa sighed and sat back, thoughtful look on her face. She looked at Robin's pleading face and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, fine. I'll come, but only if we can come down on Sunday to see the horses," Theresa agreed. "And the second the young Mr. Whitecastle lays one slimy finger on me, I'm leaving."

"Oh thank ya sugah. It'll be fun, you'll see!" Robin cried gleefully, grabbing Theresa's hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it will be. At least this means more shopping," Theresa sighed. She glanced down at her watch and sat up. "But we better get going. It's late and we've got school tomorrow. You gonna be alright getting home?"

Robin nodded and they all parted ways, making sure she would sit with them at lunch. Herry sighed as he got into the back seat of Theresa's car, watching Robin pull out and drive away. Theresa glanced at him in the rear-view mirror and grinned as she pulled onto the street.

"So Herry. She really likes you," Theresa chimed, grinning like a maniac.

"Really? You think so?" Herry perked up.

"Definitely. I could always tell when she liked someone, and my friend, she likes you," Theresa laughed. "What do you think of her?"

"Totally sweet and very cute. Love the accent too. I could sit and listen to her all day," he sighed happily as Theresa pulled into their garage.

"Good. You'll have to ask her out again then, for real this time," she winked at him. He nodded dreamily, walking ahead of the two, into the house. She glanced over at Jay, a contemplative look on her face.

"So Jay. You doing anything Saturday night?" she slowly asked, watching the ground ahead of her.

"Not to my knowledge," he smiled down at her bent head. "Why? Looking for somebody to protect you from this Morgan guy at the party?"

"Yup. Please say you'll come. It's going to be black tie, but I can't stand to go alone. It'll give him the impression that I'm available," Theresa shuddered as they walked through the back door and up the stairs. Jay arched an eyebrow at her and nervously voiced his thoughts.

"You mean, you're not?" he asked in confusion, heart sinking slightly as they reached the third floor. They stopped at her door and she looked up at him, sweet smile on her face.

"Not to him," she said, giving him a mischievous wink, making his heart jump into his throat, thudding wildly. "Thanks for saying yes. I've got hockey tryouts after school tomorrow, but after that, do you want to go find something to wear?"

He agreed wholeheartedly, eager to spend more time with Theresa. She surprised him with a goodnight hug before quickly vanishing into her room. Man, I just can't say no to her, Jay thought, sighing as he turned to go to his room. He nearly groaned as he saw Archie standing in his own doorway, a smug grin on his face.

"Ya know, anytime Theresa wants to borrow my whip, she's welcome to it," he smirked. Jay shoved him lightly as he walked by.

"Funny, I thought Atlanta was using it," he shot back. Archie flushed and scowled at his leader, refusing to answer him as he closed his door with a huff. Jay grinned and shut his own bedroom door. Slowly stripping down to his boxers, he fell into his bed with a gratifying sigh, too lazy to put on pyjamas. He smiled as he thought over the day's events, feeling satisfied and, for once, where he truly belonged. Home, he thought sleepily, eyes shut and head buried in a soft pillow. His eyes shot open at a sudden realization. Robin never did tell him any tales about Theresa. Damn. Ah well, he thought, rolling onto his back, there's always lunchtime tomorrow.


	7. Who Likes Me! and Trouble on the Field!

**A/N: **Okay, well chapter seven. Can't believe I've managed to get this far…even though it's not really that far…yaaa, I'm really slow. But oh well. Sorry it took so long to get this one out, but it's my longest one yet! Hopefully that makes up for it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and is enjoying the story so far. And for those of you who haven't read it, check out my new story, A New Twist. And yes, that was a shameless plug to get more reviews. Lol. Ah well. A note about this chapter is I've taken the liberty of giving the characters last names (some of them), since they don't have them in the show, and I felt like having fun with it. So I hope you like. Alright I'll stop rambling now. Oh and Descendant of Doom, you're welcome. Thanks for the hug, that was so sweet. Hugs back. Okay, on with the show!

**Chapter Seven: Who Likes Me! And Trouble on the Field!**

Jay awoke rather abruptly the next morning, bolting out of bed before the alarm had a chance to wake him. Coffee late at night was not so good in the early morning: he desperately needed the bathroom. He cursed when he saw the closed door and glanced around at the other doors. Archie's was the only open one. Hopping over to the bathroom door, he pounded on it.

"Hurry up Archie!" he cried impatiently. A string of curses came through the doors.

"Damn it Jay, you made me cut myself! Just for that I think I'll take my sweet time!" Archie's muffled, grumpy voice replied. Jay glared at the door, hoping his purple haired friend could feel it. He let out a huff and leaned against the wall, legs crossed, frowning unhappily. A moment later Theresa's door opened and the sleepy redhead wandered out in yet another revealing nightgown. She yawned and wandered down the hall towards Jay, seemingly not noticing his presence until she reached him. Jay frowned deeper and crossed his arms over his chest. Theresa's half-lidded gaze crept up from the floor, trailing over his body to reach his eyes, a rosy pink staining her cheeks, her lips forming a round 'o' shape. Jay felt himself flush as he realized he was wearing even less than she was, standing there in only a pair of Simpson's boxers. He glanced down at the flushed girl, but she refused to meet his gaze, opting instead to lean against the wall next to him.

"Archie I'm guessing?" she asked softly, almost timidly, fiddling with the hem of her nightgown.

"Yup," Jay sighed, tapping his foot impatiently. Another moment ticked by before Atlanta's door opened and they were joined by the second redhead. Jay stifled a groan. Could this morning get any more embarrassing? he thought grumpily. Atlanta smirked at the two, noticing Jay's unusual lack of clothing, and Theresa's shy, pink face. She nearly laughed aloud when she saw Theresa's gaze flicker rapidly over to Jay. Or rather, his bare torso. She sighed and then frowned.

"Why are we just standing here?" she demanded in confusion. Both pointed to the bathroom door and said in unison,

"Archie."

"Ah," she sighed, crossing over to the door and pounding on it. "Archie! Get your butt outta there! Other people need to use it ya know!"

They all paused for a minute, listening to Archie's grumbling as he turned off the water. He had barely unlocked the door when he found himself being shoved out of the bathroom, door slamming behind him. He blinked dazedly at the girls before his face went cherry red. They blinked back at him for a moment before Atlanta began laughing helplessly. Theresa simply retained her flushed expression, now looking somewhat wistfully at the closed door. She glanced back at Archie and had to smile.

Poor boys, she thought, shaking her head. Archie stood in front of them, clearly uncomfortable as he refused to look at them. He was clad in only a towel slung about his hips, which he now clung to like a lifeline. Half his face was covered in foam, still shaving when Atlanta demanded he give up the bathroom. Yes, poor boys indeed, having to be the ones sharing a bathroom with them. Though it could have been worse…they could have ended up with Neil like Herry and Odie.

Theresa giggled at Archie's red face and glanced over at Atlanta. The younger girl had finally stopped laughing, a large grin still covering her face. Theresa gave her a nudge, nodding towards Archie and wiggled her eyebrows, sly grin on her face. Atlanta shot her a confused look, making Theresa roll her eyes. She was about to gesture again when the bathroom door opened, and a rather relieved Jay came out. Atlanta snorted.

"Better?" she quipped sarcastically.

"Much," he nodded, leaning back against the wall, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly. The girls quickly used the bathroom, leaving the boys to shave. Theresa stopped as she entered her room, PMR catching her eye. Grinning evilly, she grabbed it and walked back to the bathroom, hiding the device under a towel. Wandering into the room, she gave the boys an innocent smile, moving to drop the towel in the hamper. She turned slightly, readying the camera function.

"Hey guys, check this out," she said, holding the PMR up. They turned and she quickly snapped a picture. Giggling madly, she dashed out of the bathroom, back to her own room. Seconds later, twin cries of outrage could be heard, and Theresa quickly locked her door behind her. She hid her PMR in the bottom of her purse, beneath every girly object she could think of. Satisfied that it was safely hidden in territory the boys wouldn't dare venture into, she went to get dressed.

Once ready, she grabbed her purse and bag, and bounced happily downstairs for breakfast. Jay and Archie were already downstairs, along with everyone else. Archie glared at her as she entered, innocent smile on her face. Atlanta gave her a questioning glance, while Jay…pouted? Theresa couldn't help but laugh.

"What'd you do to them?" Atlanta asked. Herry and Odie looked on in interest, while Neil simply gazed into his mirror. Theresa grinned and, snatching a piece of toast off of her plate, turned to leave.

"I'll show you on the way to school," she told her. Archie jumped up suddenly.

"Herry, grab her!" he shouted. Herry shot him a confused look but complied earning him a squeak of surprise from Theresa as she was lifted off her feet, toast falling to the floor.

"What are you doing Archie?" she demanded, trying to wiggle free, to no avail of course. Herry shifted to look over at Archie quizzically, earning another squeak from the captive girl. "Careful Herry, this dress is short enough without you pulling it up!"

"Oops. Sorry Theresa," he apologized, setting her down gently but not releasing her. He glanced at Archie, who was currently going through Theresa's bag. "Hey man, what are you doing?"

"Yes Archie, what do you think you're doing?" Theresa asked, glaring at him dangerously. Archie stood and narrowed his eyes, returning her glare.

"I know you hid it somewhere. So where is it?" he growled.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Theresa huffed back. The two glared fiercely at each other, tension filling the air. Atlanta covered her mouth, shoulders shaking with laughter. Archie was attempting to intimidate Theresa, his shoulders thrown back, glaring down as he towered over her. Atlanta blinked in surprise. He was, actually, towering over her, by nearly a foot. Odie finally broke the silence of the room, as he walked over to stand next to Atlanta.

"Come on Archie, it can't be that bad," he reasoned. Atlanta glanced up at her genius friend, and did a double take. Since when did she have to look _up_ at Odie?

"What the hell?" she questioned the air. Odie glanced at her quizzically. She frowned and looked back at Archie, before her gaze flickered to the other boys. Neil wandered over to the fridge, and Jay stood with a sigh, ready to intervene. "Alright! Everybody stop!"

Her cry startled everyone in the room, Archie and Theresa breaking eye contact to look at her.

"What's wrong Atlanta?" Jay questioned seriously, frowning at the wild-eyed girl. She took a deep breath and glared at them all.

"When the hell did you all get so tall!" she demanded accusingly. Archie's jaw dropped and Herry released Theresa in surprise. Grabbing her bag, she shook her head at Atlanta.

"They're boys Lanta, they do tend to grow. Not surprising, considering how much these ones eat," she teased fondly, poking Herry in the stomach. He smiled down at her sheepishly.

"Yeah, but this much?" she asked impatiently, shoving Odie over to Theresa. "I mean, even Odie's taller than us now!"

Theresa glanced up at the younger boy, who now stood about two inches above her. They all glanced around at each other before Archie broke out in a wild grin, standing behind Atlanta.

"Hey Lan. This means you're the shortest one here!" he laughed, patting her on the head condescendingly. "Aww, poor little Lannie-kins!"

The fiery little redhead glared up at her alleged best friend, ready to take him down a metaphorical notch, when Theresa grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"Ignore him. I'm sure he won't be laughing when I show the whole hockey team that picture I took!" Theresa said, raising her voice to shout back the last part as they left the house. Cursing followed them, and Theresa ran to her car, laughing at Archie's outrage. Atlanta grinned at her fellow redhead.

"What picture Terri? Show me," she laughed as they drove to school. Theresa motioned to the backseat.

"My PMR is in the bottom of my purse. I had to hide it," she grinned. Atlanta twisted and grabbed the purse, digging out the PMR. Flicking it on, she was greeted with the sight of Jay and Archie, foam-faced and topless in the bathroom, blank expressions on both. Atlanta burst out laughing, Theresa joining her.

"Oh my," Atlanta laughed, putting it away. She grinned at her friend. "You just can't get enough of him, eh Theresa?"

"Huh?" Theresa exclaimed, parking her car and giving Atlanta a confused look. She rolled her eyes.

"Jay, you dork. I saw you blatantly checking him out this morning. You can't deny it," Atlanta teased as they walked into the school, enjoying Theresa's embarrassment. The older girl glanced at her and sighed as they reached their lockers.

"No, I sure can't. Not when he is that cute. But you can't tell me you weren't taking a good look at a certain purple mohawked boy yourself," she grinned, grabbing her math book. Atlanta wrinkled her nose.

"What!" she spluttered, face flushing. "No I was not! Why would I? He's my best friend, Theresa, that would be…weird."

"Oh come on, you admitted he was cute! You couldn't have meant just his face, Lanta," Theresa replied, exasperated as she leaned against the lockers. "Look, Archie may not be my favourite person ever, but even _I_ can admit that he has one hot body!"

"Theresa!" Atlanta exclaimed, gaping at the giggling teen, blushing to her roots at the thought of her almost naked best friend earlier that morning. "Unbelievable!"

"Oh come on, you know I'm right Lan," Theresa poked her. "You like him, don't you?"

"Well he _is_ my best friend," Atlanta rolled her eyes. "I'd sort of have to, wouldn't I?"

"You know very well I didn't mean it like that," Theresa scowled at the stubborn redhead, glancing down the hall. "And speak of the devil."

She let loose a catcalling whistle of appreciation, earning another glare from one very annoyed Archie as he stomped down the hallway, the other four boys in tow.

"Theresa! Give it to me!" he shouted. Theresa gave a mock gasp of shock, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"Why Archie. I never knew you felt that way. You could have told me in private though," she grinned maliciously as Archie seemed to realize his poor choice of wording.

"Damn it, you know what I mean!" he cried in frustration, glaring down at her once more. She simply grinned up at him patronizingly.

"Oh, I do," she laughed. She balanced on her toes, leaning in to whisper to him. "You just meant to say 'Atlanta'."

She darted back quickly, a stream of giggles erupting from her at Archie's dazed, flushed face. Seconds later, it clicked and his face contorted into a strange mixture of anger, embarrassment and annoyance.

"You die now!" he snarled, hands claw-like and reaching out to grab her. She laughed and danced over to Jay, throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh please! Save me from the horrible, horrible Archie monster!" she cried mockingly, looking up at her would be saviour, wide-eyed and trying not to laugh. Jay smirked down at her, an arm looping about her waist tightly.

"Oh? And why should I do that? I'm in that picture too," he reminded her, pseudo-evil grin on his face. Theresa's face fell, fear replacing the laughter. She turned and tried to bolt away, but his hold was too strong. She felt a jolt of excitement shoot through her body.

"No!" she cried, struggling in his embrace. She stilled as his fingers brushed gently at her side, shivering both in anticipated fear and welcomed pleasure. She turned again to face him, eyes pleading. He still had the evil!Jay look on his face, fingers twitching menacingly. She laughed nervously, palms spread over his chest as she leaned against him.

"Jaay…" she drawled ingratiatingly, puppy dog pout firmly in place. "You don't really want to tickle sweet little me, do you?"

"Hmm, let me think…yes, yes I do," he smirked, her pout deepening. She pressed her body more firmly against his, watching carefully as a telltale flush spread across his cheeks. Her arms slid slowly around his neck as she stood on tiptoe, bodies pressing together intimately. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a vague thought of Atlanta being right. They had grown a lot over the summer.

"You sure bout that?" she whispered challengingly. Jay leaned forward slightly, the tip of his nose brushing hers. The rest looked on knowingly, smirks passing between them.

"Yeah. Pretty sure," Jay smirked, fingers digging into her sensitive waist. Theresa gave a dismayed shout of laughter, and fought to be free. "You sure you don't want to give us that PMR?"

"Never!" she cried breathlessly. "I'll never give it up!"

"Oh?" Archie piped up, smirk on his face. The bell rang and Jay regretfully released Theresa from his embrace. "Not even to Jay?"

Theresa glanced over her shoulder at Archie and gave him a wink.

"Maybe," she smirked, brushing past a hooting Neil and a confused Jay. "You boys coming to class or what?"

Jay simply blinked as she continued walking down the hall, hips swaying playfully in her small green dress. Neil smirked at Jay as he wrapped an arm around the Greek boy's shoulders, pulling him down the hall after Theresa.

"C'mon Captain Oblivious. I swear, you're as bad as Atlanta," he said good-naturedly.

"I resent that!" Atlanta called after them.

"How can you? It's so true!" Neil shouted back before they rounded a corner. Atlanta frowned up at Archie as he walked with her to the gym.

"Now just what is that supposed to mean? Really?" she asked. Archie glanced down at his small companion and sighed.

"It means that, maybe you don't notice things around you. Like, say, I dunno…the fact that someone might…ya know….like you," he pointed out, face flushing slightly. Her head whipped up to look at him.

"What! Who!" she cried in astonishment. "Since when?"

"Oh no. Neil's right. And if you can't figure it out on your own, then I sure as hell ain't telling ya," Archie frowned, continuing past the gym, leaving Atlanta to sulk. "See you at lunch Lan."

She stared after him, mystified at this new turn of events. She didn't think she was oblivious to the boys around her….she simply wasn't very interested in them. But now she was curious as to who it was…and how long they had liked her….and just who the hell knew, and why nobody told her! So much for my so called best friends, she thought huffily, neither Archie nor Theresa told me about this before!

Atlanta thus spent the morning in a rather bad mood, wondering the whole time just who liked her and who knew. It was enough to drive a person mad. By the time lunch rolled around, Atlanta was quite cranky, with a dizzying headache. She made her way slowly over to their table, mulling over her thoughts. Everyone else, plus Robin, was already seated there. Atlanta bit her lip nervously as she stepped up behind Theresa, tapping her on the shoulder.

Theresa glanced up and then turned completely, eyes narrowing. Atlanta stood behind her looking frazzled and out of sorts, and upset over something.

"What's wrong? Did Felicity say something to you? I'll kick her ass," Theresa asked sharply, voice laced with protective concern and venomous anger. Atlanta smiled a small, amused smile and shook her head. Theresa turned to Robin quickly, grabbing her purse. "Come to tryouts and I'll show you."

That said, Theresa stood and wrapped an arm about Atlanta's shoulders, leading the younger girl away to another table. Archie watched nervously as they sat halfway across the cafeteria, his words from that morning ringing in his mind. He hoped Theresa wouldn't tell. He would never be able to face Atlanta again. He turned to Jay.

"You don't think Theresa will say anything, ya know…about me, to Atlanta?" he asked pleadingly. Jay gave him a curious look.

"Why would she?" he asked. Archie quickly told him what he had said that morning.

"I'm such an idiot. Of course she'll wanna know, and I don't expect Theresa to lie to her, but, I mean, if she tells her…" Archie ranted hysterically. "Oh man, this sucks! I'll never be able to talk to her again, she's gonna hate me, think I'm some weirdo pervert or something! She'd never go out with me, I-"

"Archie!" Jay interrupted, a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down man. Just take a deep breath. Good. Now…there's something I should probably tell you."

Archie stopped, taking a few frantic breaths, and grabbed Jay by the collar.

"Like what? Whaddya mean? Does she know already!" he cried. Jay stifled a laugh and gently pried Archie's hands off of him.

"Noo…not yet. But the thing is…see, Theresa's been trying to play, well, matchmaker with you guys," Jay told him uncomfortably. "She kinda made me help her. So…she's probably going to tell her now…yeeah…"

Archie stared at him incredulously along with Herry, Odie and Neil. Robin had a smile on her face, thinking of how sweet these boys were that Theresa had found. A beat and then the boys burst out laughing, startling poor Robin.

"Oh man! Jay! Matchmaker! You really will do anything for Theresa, huh?" Odie laughed. Jay felt himself go red, and quickly cleared his throat, elbowing Archie.

"She used the pouty face on me," he complained, earning more laughter. "Anyways…Archie, shouldn't you be watching the girls? Considering I think your secret's out."

"What!" Archie cried, head snapping around to face them. Theresa held one of Atlanta's hands in hers, a soft smile on her face. Atlanta had a vibrant blush on her cheeks, mouth forming an incredulous 'o'. Archie let his head fall onto the table. "Oh gods, I'm dead."

Theresa smiled gently at her stunned friend and squeezed her hand.

"Archie! Archie likes me?" Atlanta still couldn't grasp the idea. "My Archie? I mean, my best friend, Archie? For how long? Who knows?"

"Everyone. And I'm going to hazard a guess of, since he met you," Theresa giggled, giving Atlanta a hug. "Oh Lanta, he cares about you so much. Archie absolutely adores you."

"He does?" Atlanta asked shyly, face pink, and glanced down at her hands, fingers twining nervously. Theresa gave an exuberant nod, making her smile. Only to replace it with a frown as Atlanta realized something. "Hey! Is that why you've been bugging me about him so much lately?"

"Well…yeah," Theresa admitted sheepishly. "Jay and I have been trying to play matchmaker with you two, but I guess we aren't very good at it."

"No kidding. Geez, back in town for three days and you're already at it," Atlanta muttered. She snorted. "Wait a minute, Jay was helping you? Hilarious! Theresa when are _you_ going to ask _him _out?"

"Me? No way," Theresa looked offended. "I'm gonna make him get up the guts to do it."

Atlanta grinned as Theresa stuck her nose in the air, looking every bit the rich aristocrat. The two stared at each other for a minute before giving in to silly laughter. It only served to make Archie's anxiety grow. Atlanta gave Theresa a quick hug.

"Thanks for telling me Terri. Since Archie hasn't said anything. I wonder why?" Atlanta frowned. Theresa sighed and shook her head.

"Ya know, Atlanta, he was planning on asking you out when Pan showed up," she told her. Atlanta squirmed uncomfortably, frown on her face. She had forgotten about that little incident.

"Oh," she said softly. She scowled. "So how come he didn't after Pan was gone?"

"Why, Atlanta, are you interested in him asking you out?" Theresa grinned teasingly.

"I…I don't know," Atlanta stammered, flustered at the question. "I mean, I've never really thought of him that way, ya know? I'm not saying I wouldn't, but…he really likes me?"

"Yes Lanta. He really does," Theresa laughed, standing as the bell rang. "Why don't you give him a chance? Ask him to walk you to class or something."

"Sh-should I? I mean, won't that be weird? Theresa, he's my best friend, I can't-" Atlanta stammered nervously as they neared the table. She flushed as Archie glanced over at her, grabbing Theresa's arm and wanting to smack herself for feeling so nervous about Archie, of all people. "Theresa I can't. It'll just be way too uncomfortable and awkward!"

"Atlanta! Don't be a wuss!" Theresa admonished, practically dragging her forward. "Just do it!"

"Oh shit, here she comes! What do I do?" Archie hissed at Jay, eyes frantic and face pale. Jay stood, dragging Archie up with him.

"Ask if you can walk her to class," Jay told him quietly.

"What! Hell no! What kind of lame ass advice is that!" Archie whispered as the girls neared the table.

"Archie-"

"Jay!"

"Just do it!" Jay hissed, shoving him forward as the girls reached them. Theresa gave Atlanta a little push at the same time, glancing over at Jay. Their eyes met and they shared the same conniving smile. Theresa grabbed her bags, intent on shooing away the other boys, who all wore expectant grins on their faces.

"H-hey Atlanta. Mind if I, uh, walk you to class?" Archie stammered nervously, looking down at the small girl hopefully, a hand behind his head.

"S-sure," Atlanta agreed softly, the pink flush on her cheeks matching his hue. Theresa broke into a giant grin as they walked away, matched by everyone else at the table. She waited till they reached the stairs before giving the victory sign.

"Aaaw yeah! We did it! We're awesome!" she cried, bouncing around with her arms in the air. She bounced over to Jay and once again threw herself into his arms. Jay had to laugh, her ecstatic happiness highly contagious.

"Happy now?" he asked, his arms around her waist, holding her off the ground. He ignored the pointed looks being shot at him by his departing comrades. Theresa pulled back slightly to look at him, giggling breathlessly.

"Of course! They're only perfect for each other," she said, rolling her eyes. Jay had to agree, and set her down gently. She smiled up at him, head tilted sweetly to one side, arms still around his neck. "Walk me to class Jay?"

"Sure," he shrugged, now very much ignoring the large grin on the departing Odie's face. Saying goodbye to him, Jay motioned Theresa forward with one hand placed gently on the small of her back. He was going to be late for class for sure now. But how could he say no to her when she was this happy? Easy, he couldn't. They made their way silently, but comfortably, to the music room where Theresa had class.

They reached the door in silence still, Theresa turning to look up at Jay, smile on her face.

"Thanks Jay. I'll see you after school, kay?" she said, giving him a quick hug. He gave her a gentle squeeze and watched her disappear into the music room. He sighed as the bell rang and turned to go to class. Wandering down the hall, he noticed Archie coming from the opposite end. They met at the class door, sheepish looks on both their faces.

"Mr. Woodruff, Mr. Waters. Care to explain why you are late for class?" the teacher asked sharply. "To the principal."

They shared a glance, and turned to head back downstairs, thinking of how to explain this one to Hera. Jay glanced at Archie again, questioning look on his face. Archie glanced over at him.

"What?" he asked, noticing his leader's stare. Jay's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a grin.

"Your last name is Waters?" he snickered. Archie frowned and shoved Jay into the lockers. He burst out laughing.

"Yeah, ha ha, it's oh so ironic. Shut up," he grumbled at Jay as they reached Hera's office, knocking on the door. They were called in, Jay trying to stifle his laughter. Hera raised an eyebrow at their unexpected entrance, Archie with a cross frown on his face and Jay looking about to burst with hilarity. An odd combination, to be sure.

"Jay, Archie. Is something the matter? Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked in concern. They smiled sheepishly, Archie rubbing the back of his head.

"We were late for class, so our teacher sent us down here," he admitted. Hera raised a stern eyebrow at them.

"Oh? And may I ask why you were late?" she asked, lips pursed.

"Well, I walked Atlanta to her class, so…." Archie trailed off, glancing at Jay, who was finding the floor to be very interesting at the moment.

"Same with Theresa," he mumbled, Archie grinning. Hera held back a fond smile and sighed.

"Ah. Well, make sure it doesn't happen again boys," she said, dismissing them. Saying their thanks, they departed, both breathing sighs of relief when the door closed. They made their way silently back to class, Archie with a knowing grin. Finally Jay couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Theresa, eh Jay?" he snickered. Jay blushed and shoved him away.

"Yeah, whatever, _Waters_," Jay smirked as the boy scowled, clearly hating his name and the amusement Jay was gaining from it.

"Shut up, _Woodruff_," he shot back as they entered their class once more. Jay could only smirk.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and soon enough the two boys were wandering down to the field. Settling on the bleachers, they were joined by everyone else, waiting for the girls to emerge from the locker room. Jay was still having a good laugh over Archie's unfortunate naming, while Archie sulked. Catching a glimpse of a crowd of girls emerging from inside, he decided to leave Archie alone. Theresa gave them a wave, and meandered over to them with Atlanta and a few other girls from last years hockey team. They swarmed the bleachers, greeting the boys and Robin with a cheerful chorus of hellos.

"So Theresa darlin', what was it you wanted to show me?" Robin piped up. A devilish grin spread across Theresa's face.

"Ah yes. That. Herry, if you wouldn't mind holding Jay and Archie back?" Theresa grinned as they gave a start, realizing just what she was going to show Robin. Herry grabbed the both of them, holding their struggling forms back. Giving a wicked cackle, Theresa pulled out her PMR, motioning for the girls around her to crowd in.

"Theresa! Don't you dare!" Archie shouted, face turning crimson. His only reply was a tongue stuck out as she turned on the PMR. There was a moment of silence before chaos broke out. Hoots of laughter, whistles of appreciation and one "Damn!" came from the group of girls.

"Hot damn Theresa!" exclaimed Midge, one of the returning girls. Stacy, a new girl, grinned at Theresa.

"How'd you ever get this?" she asked, glancing over at the two red faced boys.

"We all live together," Theresa shrugged. Robin laughed and shook her head. Looked like her old friend was still up to her tricks. Stacy gave her an envious look, while Midge shook her head.

"Disgusting isn't it? How unjust life can be. I mean, just how the hell did you end up living with five hotties and only sharing them with one other girl?" Midge complained. Theresa and Atlanta shared a smirk.

"Oh trust me, it's not as good as you would think," Atlanta rolled her eyes, Theresa nodding her head in agreement.

"No kidding. Like when they leave the toilet seat up in the middle of the night, and you don't notice? Practically fall into the damn thing," Theresa glared at her bathroom mates. Archie glared back at her while Jay pouted once more. She giggled. He was so cute when he did that. "But like you said, they're hot, so we'll keep them."

"No shit. Look at those abs. Mmm mm. Very nice Archie," grinned Ashley, Midge's best friend. Midge turned to look over at Jay and Archie, who had turned quite an interesting shade of red.

"Say, you boys won't mind if we mentally undress you, will ya?" she asked, earning more laughs as heads turned to stare at the squirming, flushing duo.

"Yes we do mind! So get your minds outta the gutter!" Archie shouted as Jay sighed in defeat. Today was so not his day. Herry released them both, and they slumped forward, sharing a commiserative sigh and quietly enduring the giggles coming from their little group. Jay glanced up when they stopped suddenly.

"Oh my god. What the hell is she doing here?" Midge hissed, looking back towards the school. Walking towards them was none other than Felicity, the girl from the mall that Theresa seemed to hate, followed by a flock of other pretty, popular, bubblegum headed tarts.

"Please don't tell me she's trying out for the team," Atlanta glared, shifting closer to Theresa, who also glared in the girl's direction. "Isn't there like a law against it?"

"There should be," Ashley snorted in disgust, sitting on the other side of Atlanta. Robin gave them a confused look.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" she asked. Theresa glanced back at her.

"Remember me telling you about Anna Maria in England? The skanky bitch who slept with the principal?" she asked, earning a nod from Robin. "Yeah, well meet the American version. Felicity Garrows. Her main hobbies include sleeping with anyone and everyone, and tormenting Atlanta and a few other select girls."

"She torments _Atlanta_? And still lives? Something is wrong in the world," Archie cut in sarcastically. He gave Atlanta a questioning glance. "How in the hell does she torment _you_ Lannie? You're the toughest person I know."

Atlanta bit her lip and leaned into Theresa, who slung an arm around her shoulders. Sure, she was tough. When it came to beating up punks, and putting up with boys, and fighting Cronus. Anything physical. But the vindictive mind of a teenage female bent on making her life a living hell? She was raised in the wilderness surrounded by men, she didn't know how to handle Felicity's cruel taunts with anything but violence, which would only get her detention or worse.

"Hey girls," Felicity greeted them breezily, sauntering up to the group, a suggestive sway in her stride. She gave the boys a wink and smiled falsely at the girls. Theresa gave her a sickly sweet smile in response.

"Why Theresa, it's so good to see you again. Ashley, Midge, you too," she spared them a glance before narrowing her eyes maliciously on Atlanta. "Atlanta. Still flat as ever I see. You'd think you might have grown a little over the summer."

She gave a cruel laugh as Atlanta flushed and averted her eyes, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. The boys looked at each other in bewildered amazement at this new turn as Theresa continued to smile at Felicity, her eyes as cold and hard as stone.

"Felicity. Still a whoring little bitch I see. You'd think you'd have learned to keep your legs closed over the summer," she shot back, fully prepared to take her on in a battle of quick remarks, unlike Atlanta. The false smile slipped from Felicity's face as she glared at Theresa.

"Really? I thought that's what you should be doing, considering your, ahem, living arrangements and all. I suppose it's a regular petting zoo isn't it?" Felicity remarked snidely, glancing at the boys who bristled at the suggestive remarks aimed at their little family unit. Theresa stood up, hands planted on her hips and walked slowly up to Felicity.

"Well you'd be the expert on petting, I would imagine," she smiled, stopping in front of the curvy brunette. "You do give a whole new meaning to the term Teacher's 'Pet', after all."

"You just think you're the hot, rich shit, don't you O'Shea?" Felicity spat, hands fisting on her hips, eyes narrowed disparagingly. Theresa tossed her hair over her shoulder nonchalantly and smirked at the brunette.

"No, I _know_ I'm the hot, rich shit, Garrows. And from what I've heard coming out of the boys' locker room, you're just shit," Theresa grinned maliciously as the girl in front of her flushed angrily, and stepped closer, inches away from Theresa.

"You better watch it O'Shea, or else Atlanta's not the only one of you little whores I'll be coming after," Felicity hissed, turning to walk away. Theresa's hand quickly snapped out and grabbed her arm, hauling her back. Theresa leaned in, lips almost brushing her ear.

"No, you better watch it Garrows. You stay the hell away from Atlanta, or so help me, nobody will be able to recognize you once I'm done rearranging your face. Understand?" she murmured softly to Felicity, making sure Atlanta didn't hear them. Felicity's head whirled around to stare Theresa in the eye.

"Is that a threat?" she glared, shaking her arm loose, backing away a step. Theresa smiled wickedly, and turned to go back to the bench.

"No. It's a promise," she threw over her shoulder, her words as sweet as poisoned honey. She blew her a kiss and sat back down beside Atlanta. Felicity gave her one last glare before turning her nose up in the air and walking to the other side of the field. Atlanta had pulled her knees up to her chest, and now glared after Felicity, eyes glassy.

"I hate that girl. What's her problem anyways?" she growled thickly, staring down at the grass. Archie stared at his best friend in incredulous wonder.

"You're not seriously letting her bother you, are you?" he asked in wonder, as she turned her face away from him, flushing uncomfortably. "I mean, what she says. You don't believe her?"

"How can I not when it's so pathetically true?" Atlanta snorted, disgusted at herself and a little humiliated that Archie had witnessed that. Theresa frowned and pulled Atlanta into a hug.

"No it's not Atlanta. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your body. You're just petite. And she's just a stupid whore," she said sternly, frowning at her young friend. Midge stood and dragged Atlanta up with her.

"Damn right! I mean, look at that cute little ass you've got!" she cried, slapping Atlanta on said behind, earning an indignant 'Hey!' from the redhead. "I'd kill for a butt like yours."

"Same here," Ashley nodded. She grinned wickedly and glanced over at Archie. "And I'm sure there are plenty of people who like your body as it is. Or at least one."

"Huh?" Atlanta wrinkled her nose in confusion, earning a round of giggles from the girls surrounding her. Midge shook her head as the coach arrived, blowing his whistle to gather the girls.

"Never mind Lan. Come on, let's go tear it up!" she shouted, bounding onto the field. Theresa smiled and grabbed Atlanta's arm, pulling her along. She glanced down at her, noticing a sad frown still on her pretty face. She gave a little bump with her hip.

"Hey. You gonna be okay?" she asked softly. Atlanta nodded and sighed.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just….so embarrassed. That she said those things in front of Archie. I mean, he's always thought of me as being this tough person who can take on anything….but Felicity just….Honesty, our relationship is kinda weird right now as is," she rambled softly, glancing back at the bleachers as they warmed up, a good ways away from Felicity. "We're going out tonight. You know, like, on a date. Sort of. More like just the two of us hanging out. But still."

"Don't worry about it so much Lan. Archie likes you the way you are. All of you," Theresa winked suggestively. "Let's just concentrate on kicking Felicity's ass in warm-up, okay?"

"I'll second that motion," Midge cut in, catching the end of their conversation. Ashley stood next to her, and smacked one fist into her palm threateningly.

"I'll third it," she laughed, eyeing up the brunette maliciously. "Let's do this ladies!"

And with a chorus of whoops and hollers, they stormed the field, intent on maiming their prey before the day was out.


End file.
